My little pony - La Magia de la Pasión
by link.kun.9
Summary: Un pony hechicero llega de visita a poniville y el destino lo junta con la bella unicornio Twilight Sparkle, llamando la antención de no solo ella si no de todas sus amigas. Pasará muchas pruebas para encontrar su verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1: Un Visitante

**CAPITULO 1: UN VISITANTE**

En lo más profundo del bosque Everfree, se escuchan los aullidos de los Lobos de madera, ruidos de pisadas, el crujir de ramas rompía el silencio que encubría el bosque. Una manada de lobos estaba a la caza de algo o alguien, a lo largo también se escuchaban los golpeteos de cascos en la tierra, de pronto tanto los aullidos y el golpeteo de cascos pararon, el silencio fue largo, la luz de la luna iluminó una parte del bosque revelando a una figura de poni con una capucha sobre él.

Los sonidos de arbustos moviéndose, ramas rompiéndose apagaron el silencio. Los lobos de madera empezaron a emerger hacia el misterioso poni, un grupo de diez lobos rodeaban a la presa de esa noche. De repente todos salieron disparados hacia él, y cuando estaban a pocos metros de su presa, una luz de color rojo carmesí iluminó el lugar. Al disiparse la luz, lo que quedó fueron los restos carbonizados de los lobos de madera también una gran parte del bosque en el mismo estado, y unas huellas de cascos sobre las cenizas.

En un nuevo y hermoso día en Ponyville, el cielo lucía totalmente despejado con un radiante sol y hermoso nos brinda su luz y calor. Las aves revoloteaban y entonaban sus hermosos cánticos y una brisa de la más refrescante soplaba.

Han pasado cinco años desde que Discord se liberó, Nightmare Moon derrotada y purificada, no se encontraba rastros de la reina de los Changeling, Chrysalys, el rey sombra sellado y el imperio de cristal sigue siendo prospero.

Con tal hermoso día encontramos a la unicornio Twilight Sparkle, una de las guardianas de los elementos de la armonía y principal estudiante de la princesa Celestia en un pic-nic con sus mejores amigas a las afueras de Ponyville.

Twilight levitaba su taza de té de jazmín después de haber bebido de él. Rarity estaba recostada sobre su vientre en un cojín de color rojo con sus patas dobladas, esta lucía un hermoso sombrero de color rosa muy llamativo, con una flor blanca adornándola, rodeada por un listón del mismo color del sombrero.

Rainbow Dash estiraba su cuerpo, ya que después de haber despejado el cielo tenía acalambrado y adolorido el cuerpo. Fluttershy miraba con mucha atención a una pequeña ardilla que se le acercó para pedir unas galletas.

Applejack se deleitaba comiendo una emparedado de margaritas con mermelada de manzanatrueno que tenía en conserva, y Pinkie Pie corría de una lado a otro tratando de atrapar pájaros.

-¡Ah, que hermoso día!, es una pena de que Spike no esté aquí para acompañarnos- dijo Fluttershy mientras acariciaba a la ardilla.

- Spike dijo que Zecora lo había llamado. Me pidió que le guardemos un pedazo de pastel- respondió Twilight bajando su taza de té al plato.

- ¿Y a donde lo llevó Zecora? - Preguntó Applejack

- Necesitaba su ayuda para recoger hongos de la risa y polen de las flores de la broma en el Bosque Everfree -

Todas regresaron a ver a Twilight preocupadas con los ojos tan abierto como platos.

- ¡Oh, por Celestia! ¡Mi pobre Spiky-Waiky! – dijo alarmada Rarity llevándose sus casco derecho a su boca.

- ¿No es una imprudencia? – replicó Applejack con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Oh, vaya que peligroso! – susurró Fluttershy con la cabeza hacia abajo.

- ¡Estará bien! No hay de qué preocuparse, él es un dragón fuerte – dijo Rainbow Dash muy convencida de ello.

- ¡Uh… Uh… Uh…! ¿hongos de la risa? Suena divertido, yo los quiero para una de mis recetas de pasteles – gritó Pinkie Pie de la emoción dando saltos frente a Twilight.

- Tranquilas chicas, Zecora lo traerá con bien al terminar el día, además él ya tiene 16 años – diciéndolo con un tono clamado hacia sus amigas.

Todas dieron un largo suspiro, pero aún estaban preocupadas por su amigo, ya que últimamente se han escuchado ruidos muy fuertes y avistado siluetas en la entrada del bosque.

La tarde caía dando lugar a un cielo anaranjado, las ponis empezaron a recoger sus cosas y se disponía a regresar a sus hogares. Pasaron por la calle principal del pueblo, en eso avistaron a lo lejos a un poni el cual no habían visto antes. Este lucía una gabardina con capucha, parecido a la que usaba Trixie en el duelo mágico, la misma que le cubría gran parte del rostro.

- ¿Será nuevo en el pueblo? – preguntó Applejack.

- Es lo más probable. Todas démosle la bienvenida –

Twilight regresó la mirada hacia sus amigas y se dio cuenta de que Pinkie no estaba, volteó de nuevo la mirada a donde está el poni y allí la encontró en frente de él dando saltos. Giró los ojos y esbozó una risa.

- Será mejor que vaya allá antes de Pinkie lo vuelva loco por tantos saltos y preguntas –

Mientras tanto Pinkie ya le estaba dando una calurosa bienvenida al puro estilo Pinkie Pie al misterioso visitante.

- ¡Bienvenido a Poniville! ¡Me llamo Pinkie Pie! Y conozco a cada poni en Poniville y cómo eres nuevo aquí estoy muy contenta en conocerte – Dando saltos de aquí para allá.

- ¡¿Cómo te llamas?! ¿quieres un tour por el pueblo para que conozcas los alrededores?... ¿Tienes golosinas? – diciendo esto último acercándose al rostro de él.

- ¡Eh…! P…Pues…. –

¡Pinkie! Por favor dale un respiro, primero deja que se presente – dirigiéndose Twilight a su amiga rosada.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – Dando una gran sonrisa.

Todas pusieron la mirada sobre él con gran atención. Este las miró y dio un movimiento de su cabeza, quitándose la capucha que le cubría, rebelando a un unicornio bien parecido, de pelaje color gris claro, ojos azules, de melena no muy larga de color negro con franjas plateadas, su tamaño era como el de Big Macintosh aunque su musculatura nos era tanta como la de él. En su lomo llevaba una alforja, el cual en ambos lados parecía abultado y pesado.

- ¡Encantado de conocerlas hermosas damas!, mi nombre en Flash Blade – haciendo una reverencia ante ellas.

- ¡Oh! Qué encantador y educado caballero tenemos aquí – inclinándose Rarity respondiendo al saludo.

- ¿A qué se debe su visita a Poniville? – preguntó Twilight mirándolo fijamente.

- Estoy aquí por negocios, soy un hechicero y viajo por todo el mundo para aprender nuevos hechizos –

Twilight al escuchar eso, tenía mucha curiosidad sobre, él había viajado por el mundo, y como hechicera tenía que preguntar qué clase de magia utilizaba, así que sus ojos centellaron como si tuvieran estrellas dentro de ellas.

- Estoy buscando un lugar para alojarme y descansar de mi viaje. Ir de Manehathan hasta aquí a galope es un tanto agotador –

- ¡¿Desde Manehathan?! – gritaron todas con asombro.

- ¡pero si hay un día de viaje en tren desde aquí hasta allá –dijo Applejack sacándose el sombrero.

- ¡Ja ja ja ja!. Así es, es un viaje largo y es la razón por la que estoy buscando un lugar para descansar–

Twilight le dio una mirada más detallada a Flash, y notó que tenía un semblante cansado, bolsas en los ojos, melena desarreglada, su capa estaba sucia cubierta en los extremos de lodo, hojas y de lo que podía parecer carbón o cenizas, también tenía una herida en la pierna delantera derecha. Decidió que lo hospedaría en su casa, no por su aspecto cansado, si no que le despertaba curiosidad, pero cuando iba a proponérselo Pinkie la interrumpió.

- Te puedes quedar en mi casa, ya que no hay nadie por el momento –

- ¡Pinkie! Tranquila, él está buscando reposo y dudo que si va tu casa lo dejes dormir– Dijo Twilight colocando su pezuña en ella.

Todas movieron sus cabezas afirmando lo dicho por Twilight.

- Será mejor que por esta noche se hospede en mi casa.-

- ¡Oh no! No quisiera importunar, buscaré un hotel – respondió él.

- No seas tímido, además, veo que estas algo herido, lo veo en tu pierna derecha que estas con una leve herida, necesitas curar eso y tengo todo lo necesario en mi casa.- insistió ella

- ¡Está bien! Te lo agradezco –

Todas las chicas se despidieron una a una, y se dirigieron a sus hogares.

A Flash le llamó mucho la atención la unicornio violeta, su belleza era tal que cautivó los ojos del él, se fijó en su cutie mark que estaba en sus flancos, la cual era una estrella de seis picos de color violeta. Luego se fijó en su melena, tenía el más hermoso tono color lila con franjas violetas, todo en ella era precioso. Pasó el tiempo y llegaron al hogar de la unicornio, para Flash le pareció muy corto, Twilight abrió la puerta y los dos entraron.

- ¿Vives en una biblioteca? – preguntó asombrado

- ¡Sí! Es muy bonito, verdad? – respondió ella con alegría.

- Sí, es un lugar tranquilo y apacible – no muy convencido.

- Siéntete como en tu casa, acomoda tus cosas y descansa – dirigiéndose a él.

Acomodando sus cosas en un rincón, y quitándose su capa, la misma que colocó en un pequeño perchero que estaba junto a una repisa, revelando su cutie-mark, era una estada de un solo filo, como las katanas que habían en Japonhoof, a la misma le rodeaban 6 estrellas de diferente color, amarillo, azul, rojo, café, blanco y negro. Después de haber colocado sus cosas, dio una buena mirada a la biblioteca.

- Esto es impresionante, todo está perfectamente organizado y es muy funcional. El que haya hecho este trabajo se nota que es un experto –

- ¡Gracias por el cumplido! – ruborizándose la unicornio mirando a un lado.

Flash miró a ella con aún más interés, tal organización en una biblioteca, aunque sea pequeña, era digna de elogiar. En eso se escuchó un ruido que provenía de la cocina.

- ¿Eres tú Spike? – preguntó con un grado de sorpresa – ven a que conozcas a nuestro invitado por esta noche –

- Voy enseguida – respondió una voz a lo lejos.

Cuando hizo su aparición, Spike tenía en su sus manos un tazón llenos de gemas, las cuales estaba dispuesto a comerlas.

Spike había crecido mucho, era más alto que Twilight, sus brazos habían crecido y alargado, parecían ya patas delanteras, las cuales estas le hacían dificultoso caminar en dos patas. Su cara se había alargado y empezaba a tomar una forma más reptiliana, típica de su raza de dragones, sus músculos eran visibles y era tan o más fuerte que Big Macintosh. En su espalda ya se mostraban un par de alas, aunque aún no podía levantar vuelo ya que aún eran pequeñas.

El unicornio se quedó estupefacto ante la presencia del dragón, no movió ni un músculo, su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos se abrieron tanto como podían. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, un dragón de ese tamaño en la casa de una poni.

- Este es Spike, mi asistente número uno – acercándose al dragón y abrasándolo cariñosamente.

- ¡Hola es un gusto conocerte! – extendiéndole su garra para saludarlo.

Flash sólo cerró los ojos esperando un fuerte golpe en su ser, hasta que abrió los ojos y se encontró la garra de Spike extendida, lo que le obligó a él alzar su casco derecho para saludarlo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Flash?- preguntó la unicornio para luego mirar a Spike.

- ¡S….Sí!, es sólo que me sorprendió el hecho de ver a un dragón en la casa de una poni – respondió con algo de miedo – Es un placer conocerte –

Spike sonrió.

- El gusto es mío, espero que disfrutes tu estancia aquí –

Ambos estrecharon garra y casco, de pronto el miedo y asombro que tenía hace un momento se desvaneció al instante. No podía creerlo estaba en presencia de un dragón que no sólo era capaz de controlar sus instintos, sino que era muy culto y educado, lo notó solo por el hecho de cómo lo saludó a él.

- Esto es magnífico – dijo el con voz alegre.

- ¿A qué te refieres? Preguntó Twilight inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

- A lo que me refiero es que un dragón a esta edad, según los estándares draconianos, sucumben a sus instintos, son emocionalmente inestables y violentos. Tratan de hacer alarde de su fuerza y poderío, razón la cuál son vigilados por sus padres.

Pero encontrar tal dragón, qué además de ser educado es estable y tranquilo. ¡Impresionante! – haciendo énfasis en lo último.

Spike agachó la cabeza sonrojado por los elogios. En eso recodó la vez que se fue de casa para unirse a la migración de dragones y encontrar su naturaleza. Él tenía razón, cuando estuvo con esos dragones adolescentes, sólo vio muestras de fuerza, luchas, peleas y eran presumidos. Alzó la cabeza y sonrió con orgullo der ser como es ahora.

Flash se acercó al dragón y lo observó muy detenidamente.

- Mmmmm… Veo aquí también que ha crecido a su forma adulta de manera errónea en sólo dos ocasiones, es muy interesante. Si no me equivoco la primera fue a temprana edad y por una fuerza de magia poderosa y la segunda y la más peligrosa fue por su propia avaricia –

Tanto Twilight como Spike estaban sorprendidos, al ver que este unicornio pudo ver lo que ha pasado con Spike, no solo por el crecimiento de la avaricia, que ya todos los habitantes de Poniville lo sabían, pero el crecimiento de magia solo lo sabían Twilight sus amigas. ¿Cómo un extraño unicornio al que recién conocen sabe tanto de Spike?.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber tanto de Spike? – preguntó muy asombrada Twilight.

- ¡Mirando sus escamas! – respondió muy seguro – Sí miras detalladamente sus escamas, podrás ver un patrón singular en su crecimiento. La mayoría están en punta con dirección a su cola, lo que significa que tiene un buen desarrollo, pero hay dos pequeñas líneas en su dorso casi invisibles. Una línea no termina en punta, sino que están redondeadas y orientadas a la derecha, lo indica crecimiento prematuro con magia. La otra termina en punta y en dirección a la cabeza indica crecimiento por avaricia.

Hay varias maneras que un dragón crezca de manera errónea y eso lo reflejan sus escamas. La mayoría de dragones si no casi todos, tienen varias líneas en dirección a la cabeza.

Dime amigo ¿quién cuida de ti? –

- Es Twilight Sparkle, ella ha cuidado de mí desde que ella me dio la vida, desde entonces he vivido con ella – contestó el dragón muy contento.

Flash giró su cabeza hacia Twilight con una expresión de asombro.

- Una labor muy admirable en tan joven hechicera-

- G…Gracias – respondió ruborizada por el halago, mirándolo fijamente.

Un silencio largo inundó la habitación hasta que un ruido inconfundible los distrajo, el cual vino del estómago de Flash.

- ¡Lo siento!, no he comido nada en dos días – dijo él llevándose su pesuña derecha a su cuello rascándose.

Twilight sonrió y le pidió a Spike que preparara la cena. Cuando estaba lista se sentaron en frente de la mesa situada en la cocina. Twilight se deleitaba con un plato de heno frito acompañado de ensalada de tomate y lechuga, para Flash un plato de la misma ensalada con pétalos de margarita y un poco de salsa picante y para Spike un tazón de rubíes, diamantes y zafiros con mermelada de fresa, y como bebida jugo de naranja.

Mientras cenaban pasaron un momento agradable, conversando, contando historias, riendo, dando opiniones sobre magia, hechizos y estudios que realizó en sus viajes, hasta que llegó el momento de descansar.

Twilight se encontraba en su cama en su habitación del segundo piso, abrigada. Spike dormía ya en su propio cuarto, la cual se construyó al frente de la Twi, por lo crecido que estaba. Twilight no podía dormir, ya que Flash le había dado una buena impresión, su mirada se dirigía a la luna llena que iluminaba su cuarto. Su corazón latía de manera acelerada, su mente se perdía en la imagen del bien parecido unicornio. Y como no hacerlo era inteligente, elocuente, listo, educado y por no decir guapo, de pronto vio la imagen de Flash sonriéndole en la luna, esto hizo que su cara se tornara tan roja como un tomate, se tapó con la manta que tenía encima, su corazón latía con fuerza, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho, pero no la molestaba o incomodaba, al contrario era cálido, confortable, nunca se había sentido así. Cuando sus latidos empezaban a tranquilizarse, Twilight cayó en un profundo sueño con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Ya en la sala, Flash estaba recostado sobre el sofá con una manta que le había dado Spike para que no pasara frío, allí pensó que mejor se hubiera quedado en un hotel, bueno hubiera dormido sobre una cómoda cama, pero de una manera extraña se sentía cómodo, tranquilo, confortable, no entendía porque pero aquel pequeño espacio le resultaba bastante acogedor, se sentía… feliz. Tenía sus ojos puestos en la luna llena y allí vio la imagen de Twilight con una radiante sonrisa mirándolo.

- "¡Oh! ¿En qué estoy pensando? La acabo de conocer – criticándose a sí mismo llevándose sus pesuñas a los ojos – pero nunca he conocido a una yagua como ella, hasta tiene un dragón que lo considera y lo quiere como un hermano pequeño.

- Con que Spike ¡he!, tiene las alas bien desarrolladas a su corta edad… a lo mejor ha de estar enamorado de alguien. Será interesante ver de quien es".

Mirando a la luna sus párpados empezaron a cerrarse para quedar completamente dormido, esbozando una sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2: Entrenamiento

**CAPITULO 2: ENTRENAMIENTO**

A la mañana siguiente Celestia nos brinda otro hermoso día. Los rayos del sol pasaron a través de las ventanas de la biblioteca los cuales pegaron en la cara de Flash, este frunció el ceño y volteo al otro lado para así poder dormir un poco más. Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y esperó a que estos se aclararan para así poder ver mejor, miró alrededor suyo y recordó que se había quedado en la casa de una unicornio llamada Twilight.

Se levantó y se puso encima su gabardina y buscó su alforja, esta estaba a un lado de un librero. Algo distrajo su mirada, era la figura de Spike el que está en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- ¡Buenos días Spike! – saludándolo alzando su pezuña derecha.

- ¡Oh! Hola Flash, buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?- mirándolo por un costado, ya que tenía en sus manos una sartén.

- Muy bien, es la primera vez que he dormido tan plácidamente-

- Bien, siéntate, cuando Twilight baje desayunaremos –

Luego de un rato Twilight bajó, cuando llegó a la cocina vio a Flash ya sentado en la mesa esperando el desayuno, sus miradas se encontraron y los dos agacharon ligeramente sus cabezas, sin antes ruborizarse un poco, al recodar lo que pasó ayer, los dos miraron la imagen del otro en la luna llena. Después de saludarlo se dispuso a desayunar.

- Twilight, ¿podría pedirte algo?- preguntó Flash con una voz muy seria, lo cual sorprendió a Twilight.

- S…sí, de que se trata- tratando de clamarse un poco, no sin antes de notar la mirada de Spike en ella.

- Quisiera saber si hay algún trabajo disponible en el pueblo –

- "Ah, era eso" – pensó con cierto desgano

– Pues, si lo hay, tengo una amiga, se llama Applejack, que trabaja en una granja de manzanas, ve y habla con ella. Está a las afueras de Poniville dile que vas de parte mía – respondió ella para luego llevarse un vaso de agua a tu boca.

- ¡Gracias!, necesito el dinero para pagarte tus atenciones y buscaré un cuarto donde vivir – diciendo esto con voz un poco alegre.

- No es necesario que me pagues, además puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites –

- Gracias Twilight, me lo pensaré, pero primero voy para la granja –

Se levantó y con su magia levitó su alforja, se lo colocó en el lomo y salió de la biblioteca, sin darse cuenta de que uno de sus libros cayó dentro de la biblioteca.

- Twilight, ¿Acaso te gusta Flash? – pregunto Spike con mirada de malicia.

- ¡¿Q…qué, cosas dices?! ¡c…claro que no!, solo recordé algo anoche – respondiendo con un color rojo en el rostro.

- ¿Y qué recordaste anoche? –

- ¡Nada!, mejor vamos a organizar la biblioteca –

- Pero si la organizamos la semana pasada – dijo Spike con mala gana.

- ¡No importa! ¡Lo vamos hacer! – dijo ella casi gritando.

- ¡Agh!, bueno. Hay que ver como se ponen cuando están enamoradas – susurró

- ¿Qué dijiste, Spike? – con un tono enojado

- Que, ¿qué es este libro tirado en el suelo? -

Al llegar a la granja, en la entrada de la misma había un letrero que recitaba con letras grandes.

"**BIENVENIDO A SWEET APPLE ACRESS"**

Y más abajo ponía con letra un poco más pequeña, pero legible al acercarse.

**"Nos complace hacer nuevas amistades"**

- "Vaya que original" – pensó dando una sonrisa, siguiendo su camino.

Mientras se adentraba a la granja, vio a un poni grande de color rojo que golpeaba un manzano del cual cayeron sus frutos en unas cubetas de madera. Siguió avanzando y pudo divisar a un grupo de tres yeguas adolescentes en un picnic, una era amarilla con melena roja hecha trenza con un lazo rosa, la otra era una unicornio de un color violeta pastel con melena del mismo color y con un peinado muy elegante, la otra era una pegaso de un color anaranjado y melena lila intenso y con un estilo más bien rebelde, las cuales no pudieron evitar notar al nuevo poni caminando enfrente de ellas y le dieron una coqueta sonrisa. Este las miró, les devolvió la sonrisa y siguió su camino.

Al llegar a la granja se encontró con una vieja poni sentada en una mecedora dormida con un tejido sin terminar en su regazo, sin importunar su sueño pasó delante de ella y alcanzó a escuchar algo que lo dejó sin habla.

- ¡Oh! Vamos querido, ¿Ya estás de humor para otra ronda?, ¡yo estoy lista para ti amor!- dijo la abuela Smith entre sueños, con una voz sensual y se notaba una sonrisa picarona.

Flash siguió avanzando pretendiendo no haber escuchado aquello. Ya en el granero encontró a una yegua naranja de melena rubia y sombrero café apilando pacas de heno.

- ¡Hola!- Saludó con voz profunda.

- ¡Ahh! – gritó Applejack dejando caer una paca de heno - ¡Me asustase!

- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención, yo solo… ¿No nos hemos conocido antes?- preguntó Flash mirándola detenidamente.

- ¡Oh! Eres el poni que nos topamos ayer en la noche y se quedó en casa de Twilight – respondió.

- ¡Así es! Me llamo Flash Blade –

- ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte amigo!, soy Applejack y dime que puedo hacer por ti – saludándolo con su casco derecho.

- Pues de hecho le mencioné a Twilight que estaba buscando trabajo y me dijo que venga a preguntar aquí-

- ¡Qué bien! Justo ahora estamos necesitando ayuda – dijo alegre Applejack.

- Bien Flash, ¿En qué labor te gustaría comenzar? –

- De preferencia quiero algo pesado y que involucre esfuerzo físico –

- Es una sorpresa, casi todos prefieren empezar con algo ligero hasta acostumbrarse, pero lo más pesado de aquí es recoger manzanas para eso necesitas fuerza y resistencia – indicándole el huerto, el cual había cientos de manzanos.

- Es perfecto, es lo que estaba buscando – dándose vuelta se dirigía al huerto.

- ¡Un momento dulzura! – gritó Applejack.

- ¿Dulzura? – murmuro Flash al detenerse.

- No sé porque quieres realizar esa labor, pero viendo tu complexión ¿No crees que es muy duro para ti? –

- ¡Bueno! La razón es que como eres preciosa quiero demostrarte mi fuerza he impresionarte – sonriéndole y guiñándole el ojo.

Applejack se sonrojó un poco pero de inmediato mostró una pequeña sonrisa ya que había captado la broma que el hizo.

- Vamos para allá y me lo demuestras entonces –dándole un pequeño golpe con su pata derecha en el costado.

Ambos llegaron al huerto y allí estaba el poni rojo de antes, el cual llevaba en su lomo 4 baldes de manzanas llenas hasta el tope.

- Este es mi hermano mayor, su nombre es Big Macintosh – dijo Applejack.

Es un placer conocerlo – saludó.

Big Macintosh hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia abajo, saludándolo y continuó su camino.

- Bueno conquistador, he aquí – dijo Applejack señalando un manzano – tienes que bajar todas las manzanas de este árbol, recogerlas y llevarlas con el carrito de allí al granero, te enseñaré como –

Colocándose frente del árbol se dio vuelta, alzó su costado y sus patas traseras se doblaron. De pronto golpeó el árbol con ellas dando un sonido hueco, este vibró muy fuerte y después cayeron muchas manzanas en sus respectivos recipientes.

- Ves, así es como se hace – dijo ella guiñándole el ojo – veamos como lo haces.

Flash fue a otro árbol con mucha confianza y se colocó en la misma posición que Applejack, alzó su costado, dobló sus patas y lo golpeó, este solo tembló un poco y cayeron pocas manzanas.

- ¡Ja j aja ja! – rió Applejack – Mi hermana pequeña lo hace mejor que tú.

El orgullo de Flash se desmoronó luego del comentario que hizo ella, pero no iba a permitir que ella lo supiera.

- Bueno, tal parece que subestimé esto, y mi intento de impresionarte se fue al caño – diciendo esto con voz tranquila, serena y tratando en lo mas posible de no ponerse rojo de la vergüenza.

- ¡Sí! Es un trabajo duro, ¿Quieres seguir o buscamos algo que puedas hacer con mayor facilidad? – dijo Applejack con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, ya que había notado un leve color rojo en el rostro de Flash por no haberla impresionado.

- ¡Gracias! Pero me gustaría quedarme con esta actividad, además veo que hay cierto truco para esto – indicó Flash.

- ¡Oh, vaya! – exclamó Applejack – de todos los ponis que han venido a trabajar aquí, eres el único que se ha dado cuenta de ello.

- Pues si hay un truco o manera para realizar esto. El truco es plantar muy firmes tus patas delanteras como apoyo, y antes de levantar tu costado tienes que sentir como la energía de la tierra te llena de fuerza en tus cuatro patas, eso lo sentirás cuando tengas suficiente fuerza en tus patas, cuando la tengas te explico el resto –

- Gracias, lo voy a intentar –

Flash se colocó en posición detrás de un árbol y realizó lo que ella le dijo. Plantó bien sus cuatro patas y cerró los ojos. De pronto sintió como algo subía desde sus pezuñas hasta sus llegar a su cuerpo, era amable, gentil, pero fuerte y firme, abrió los ojos he inclinó su costado y golpeó el árbol, a lo que bajó más manzanas que antes.

Al ver esto Applejack se sorprendió mucho, ya que él había captado algo que a mucho les costaba hacer, y más aún siendo el un unicornio. "El es muy interesante, ha venido alguien que vale la pena", pensó ella dando una leve sonrisa picara.

- Bien es un avance, de aquí en adelante todo depende de ti –

Flash se alegró mucho por el alago hecho por la vaquera, "creo que este es el lugar indicado para aumentar mi fuerza, además ella es muy bonita", pensó mientras le daba una sonrisa a ella.

- Gracias por darme el consejo, así podré hacer mejor mi trabajo –

De nada dulzura, es grato ayudar a un amigo, además lo hice sólo porque descubriste que había un truco en esto, eres listo chico, me agradas – diciéndolo con voz seductora.

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué te impresioné? –

- Solo un poco, y viendo como trabajas veremos... este… bueno… mejor ya regreso a mis labores – dijo Applejack con voz preocupada y entre cortada.

La poni naranja se fue trotando, no sin notar en ella un rostro algo asustada. De pronto notó que su sombra era más grande y robusta, se dio media vuelta y notó que Big Macintosh mirándolo.

- Q… que tal, tu eres Big Macintosh, ¿cierto? – dijo asombrado

- ¡Eyup! – contestó

- Mejor vuelvo a mi trabajo –

- ¡Eyup! –

Dándose vuelta, Big Macintosh regresó a su trabajo dejando solo a Flash.

- ¡Uff!, eso si me asustó – exclamó, con su corazón dando fuertes latidos – es un poni que impone presencia y respeto, pero me da la impresión que es un buen corcel.

El trabajo era tal y como dijo Appeljack, es muy pesado, ya que además de bajar las manzanas, había que llevarlas a una carreta y almacenarlas en una bodega.

La tarde pasaba tranquila, cada vez que tenía dudas sobre el trabajo, se lo preguntaba a Big Macintosh. Se había hecho amigo de una yegua llamada Applebloom, y era la hermana menor de Applejack, su cuerpo estaba bien formado y ejercitado, por los duros días de trabajo, su cutie-mark es la de una manzana en forma de corazón con un lazo arcoíris encima.

Ya llegada la noche, el trabajo se había terminado por hoy, Flash se disponía a retirarse, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la biblioteca, en eso divisó a Applejack que se acercaba, traía una bolsa en su boca.

- Aquí tienes tu paga por tu duro trabajo de hoy –

- Gracias, esto me salva la vida – dijo el, cogiendo la bolsa y poniéndola en su alforja.

- De nada dulzura, y te pido disculpas por la interrupción de mi hermano, se porta muy protector a veces –

- No te preocupes, es normal proteger a una hermana tan hermosa como tú –

- Je je je, gracias por el cumplido, espero verte mañana también… para el trabajo, desde luego – aclaró

- Si, aquí estaré, a demás quiero saber más de ti –

- Y… Ya márchate casanova, je je je, nos vemos mañana – con rubor en su cara se dio vuelta y se fue corriendo a la granja.

El vio alejarse a la vaquera, rió un poco y emprendió rumbo a la biblioteca. Al caminar ya sentía los estragos del duro trabajo en la granja, sentía dolor en sus cuatro patas, en su lomo y el cansancio era abrumador. "Tal vez no debí aceptar ese trabajo de recoger manzanas, estoy molido" pensó con la cabeza gacha, pero sentía que eso era lo que buscaba para fortalecer su cuerpo.

De pronto se dirigió a una pequeña colina no muy alejada del camino, la luna brillaba con intensidad y daba la luz suficiente, se paró en la cima de la colina y su cuerno brillo, alzó su pata derecha y dio un golpe en el suelo, lo cual hizo aparecer una gran columna de piedra desde el suelo.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó

- Es un progreso notable, digamos que ha aumentado su poder al triple, tendré que seguir con el trabajo de manzanas – frunciendo un poco el seño.

Se bajó de la colina para regresar al camino a la biblioteca, pero sin ante dar otro golpe al suelo, esta hizo que la columna de piedra se derrumbase.

Ya llegando a la biblioteca tocó la puerta, después de un rato la puerta se abrió de golpe, que casi le da en el rostro, para encontrarse a una muy agitada, por no decir excitada, Twilight. Su respiración era jadeante y mostraba una expresión parecida a la que le da cuando tiene tardías.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?!, ¡¿Porqué estas tan agitada?! – preguntó muy preocupado.

- ¡Y… Yo…, T… tú…., esto, aquello!, ¡Ah… ah…- Dijo Twilight con respiración jadeante.

De pronto Spike viene corriendo a donde ella esta y la sostiene para tranquilizarla.

- ¡ENTRA YA! – gritó Spike.

Tras un gran sonido que dejó el portazo al entrar, Flash trataba de saber que sucedía y después de una intensa y larga espera, Twilight se tranquilizó al ver a Flash y sentía que su corazón se calmaba. Ya recostada en el sofá.

- ¿Me puedes decir que ocurrió Spike? – preguntó Flash

- No sé que le pasó?, ha estado así toda la tarde y cuando llegaste, ella perdió el control – respondió inquieto.

- Cuando te fuiste, encontré un libro en el suelo, el cual no había visto, le pregunté a Twilight y después de echarle una mirada se puso así – explicó y mostrándole el libro.

Este al reconocer dicho libro, miró en su alforja y notó que era suyo.

- Ese libro es mío – aclaró – regrésamelo por favor.

Spike le dio el libro, y en ese momento Twilight se despertó.

- ¿D… Dónde conseguiste ese libro? – preguntó un poco agitada.

- ¿Qué es ese libro Twi? – preguntó Spike.

- Ese libro es "La Elegía de… -

- los Elementos" escrita por Star Swirl el barbudo – interrumpió flash – es un registro de sus logros no publicados, investigaciones y hallazgos sobre los 4 elementos de la naturaleza, la magia de luz y oscuridad del unicornio mas poderoso.

Twilight y Spike se quedaron sin palabra con la boca abierta.

- Como te habrás dado cuenta, no sol es un registro, mas bien su diario personal. –

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, dicho esto, me tengo que ir – dijo el, al recoger sus cosas.

- ¡Espera!, no tienes porqué irte, tú puedes quedarte aquí si lo quieres –

El la miró a los ojos con una expresión seria, lo cual hizo a la unicornio agachara su cabeza, su mirada oscilaba de un lado a otro.

- Estas muy alterada, si me quedo, no dormirías, así que descansa.

Dio media vuelta, salió de la biblioteca y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a una casi alterada Twilight. Esa noche a ella le costó dormirse, Flash tenía razón, si se hubiese quedado, dudo mucho que hubiera dormido con el mar de preguntas que le daría. Ya más calmada y con un latir de pecho intenso le comenzó a invadir el sueño, ya que solo pensaba en el, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Twilight despertó con incertidumbre y se dirigía a desayunar, bajó a la cocina sin arreglarse, puesto que era domingo y la biblioteca estaba cerrada todo el día. Se escuchó un ruido de la puerta, ella salió disparada hacia la entrada, al abrir se encontró con Flash al otro lado con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, Twilight!

Bueno aquí otro capítulo terminado, espero que les guste jejejeje, y para los que querían clop, bueno les comento que en los capítulos siguientes lo tendrán. Me despido y les pido que me dejen sus comentarios. Bye be.


	3. Chapter 3: Incognitas

**CAPITULO 3: INCOGNITAS**

Debajo del majestuoso cielo en el palacio de Canterlot se escucha el eco de los cacos resonar al golpear el suelo de mármol pulido. Un guardia real se dirigía apresuradamente hacia el despacho del capitán de la guardia real.

- ¡Capitán!, permiso para pasar – dijo con voz alta.

- Puede pasar –

- ¡Capitán, señor! – saludándolo y poniéndose firmes – le traigo el informe que solicitó.

- Gracias, sargento, déjelo en el escritorio y puede retirarse –

- ¡Si, Señor! – dejando el rollo de papel en el escritorio, hizo un último saludo y se salió del despacho.

Después de que saliera su subordinado, levitó el rollo de papel hacia el y comenzó a leerlo. Una mirada de asombro se dibujo en el rostro, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba leyendo. "Esto tiene que saberlo su majestad", pensó y rápidamente enrolló el pedazo de papel, se puso su casco y salió de su despacho.

Ya en los jardines del palacio real, encontró a la princesa Celestia y a su hermana la princesa Luna sentadas frente a un pequeño lago tomando té, se acercó sin mucha prisa para no alterar a las princesas.

- Princesa Celestia, es grato encontrarla – dijo el capitán sin alteración en su voz.

- ¡Oh! Capitán Shinning Armor, es un gusto verle – dijo la princesa con un tono alegre.

- Buenos días Capitán, espero que esté cuidando de su querida esposa como es debido – dijo la princesa Luna con un tono pícaro

Las dos princesas rieron un poco a la broma que hizo.

Shinning Armor se sonrojó al comentario que hizo la princesa Luna y sabía a donde iba la cosa, pero no la dejaría sin respuesta.

- Me es grato saber que esté preocupada por nuestra felicidad princesa, y déjeme decirle que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo en ese sentido – contestó

- "Así me dejará tranquilo" – pensó muy confiado.

- Es una esplendida noticia, entonces eso quiere decir que pronto veremos y escucharemos pequeños golpecitos rondando el palacio, que te parece la noticia Tia –

- Es una agradable noticia, sería bueno decírselo a Candance, se pondrá muy alegre – respondió Celestia.

- Es bueno saber que estas dispuesto a tener un hijo, Capitán. – dijo Celestia mirándolo.

Shinning Armor no sabía que decir, se había quedado de piedra al escuchar decir que tendría un hijo, que casi le da un infarto. Ya Candance le había mencionado que quería un hijo, y sabía de antemano que ella ya se lo había contado a las princesas, pero no esperaba que conspiraran contra mí.

- "Ya me las pagarás querida" – pensó.

- ¡Ejem! – se aclaró la garganta

- Le traigo una noticia en la cual se requiere su máxima atención – dijo Shinning con tono serio.

- Bien Capitán, ¿Cuál es el motivo de su preocupación? –

Desenrollando el papel, se lo mostró a la princesa, lo cual también Luna se juntó a lado de su hermana para leerlo. Su expresión cambió al terminar de leerla.

- Tal parece que esto está relacionado con los casos anteriores, ¿no es cierto capitán? –

- Así es su majestad. Tenemos reportes de que un grupo de ladrones fueron aniquilados mejor dicho sepultados, una manada de lobos de madera incinerados, lo cual dejó una zona carbonizada en un radio de cien metros, dos dragones adolescentes prácticamente congelados y el reporte de hoy, cuerpos de Grifos con cortes muy profundos. Esto hace pensar que es un grupo de hechiceros que está a tras de esto. – explicó.

- Se equivoca Capitán. Todo esto es obra de un solo hechicero – aclaró con calma Celestia.

- Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana – asintiendo con la cabeza Luna.

- ¿Un solo hechicero?, ¿Es es posible? – preguntó consternado.

- Es posible, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya que estas victimas son ladrones, asesinos y criminales que fueron desterrados de Equestria y de sus respectivos reinos. Podría decirse que la mala suerte los acompañó puesto que se han cruzado en su camino.

Enviaré mensajes a los reinos respectivos sobre esto para mantenerlos informados, estoy muy segura de que estarán mas que interesados en estas noticias.

Siga investigando Capitán, esperaré noticias suyas. - dijo Celestia.

- ¡Sí, su majestad! – saludó poniéndose en firmes –

De pronto Celestia giró su cabeza en dirección al jardín donde estaban las estatuas de piedra y luego giró en dirección al Capitán.

- Por cierto, Shinning Armor, le comentaré a Candance que estas de acuerdo con el bebé – diciéndolo con voz maliciosa y algo burlona.

- Solo avísenme para darles una hermosa noche para ello – acompañó a su hermana con la misma sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Oh! Es buena idea, yo le prepararé una buena cena y una esplendida mañana. -

- …..¿Porqué me hacen esto, princesas? –

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja! – rieron a carcajadas.

Ya en a biblioteca, Twilight abrió la puerta para encontrar a Flash al otro lado de ella, recibiéndolo con una expresión de asombro.

- ¡Hola Twilight! –

- ¡H… hola! –

- Veo que ya estas mas calmada, y también que dormiste bien – dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

- Oh, ¿te refieres a mi melena?, pues sí. Además no creí que vinieras tan pronto – respondió.

- Pues tampoco dije que me iría para siempre, ¿No?-

- Y tampoco que regresarías al día siguiente – replicó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

- Pues regresé, porqué creí que tendrías algunas preguntas –

- Pues sí las tengo.-

- Me lo imaginaba, y tengo algo que prestarte por el momento, ya que me tengo que ir a trabajar, esto te sacará de algunas dudas que tengas.- sacando de su alforja el libro de La Elegía de los Elementos con su magia.

- Pero, ¿creí que me lo explicarías tu mismo?- preguntó

- Lo haré, primero tengo que ir a trabajar, estaré aquí en la noche. Además tengo que volver por el libro – dándole una ligera sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo.

Tan pronto acabó de darle el libro, dio media vuelta y se fue hacia Sweet Apple Acress. Twilight por su lado, cogió el libro con su magia y se metió a su casa. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió el libro de Star Swirl el barbado.

- Capítulo uno. Clases y tipos de magia….-

Mientras tanto en Sweet Apple Acress, Applejack esperaba a un ya atrasado Flash, el cual le haría pagar caro el haberse tardado. A lo lejos se veía ya a Flash correr hacia donde está ella.

- ¡Llegas tarde! – le reprendió - ¿Qué te retrasó?

- Lo siento mucho, tuve que ir donde Twilight a darle un libro – dijo el un poco cansado por la carrera.

- Bien, te tengo un trabajo muy especial para ti, por tu llegada tardía – dándole una mirada maliciosa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gracias! – dijo Flash con sarcasmo.

- "Genial, ahora está enojada. Si que la hiciste buena Flash. Tal parece que en este pueblo estos ponis está locos" – pensó con desanimo.

- Bien galán he aquí – indicándole una carreta con Big Macintosh en ella.

- Iras con mi hermano mayor al centro del huerto a recoger las manzanas de allí, ya que son las más deliciosas y valiosas de nuestro plantío, mi hermano te dirá lo que necesitas saber, ¿no es cierto Big Mac? –

- ¡Eyup!-

Los dos sementales emprendieron su camino hacia el huerto, no sin antes pasar junto a Applebloom la cual llevaba una canasta con algunos aperitivos en ella.

- Big Mac, esto es para ti y Flash, pero ¿me podrías hacer un favor?, me olvidé una jarra de mermelada de manzana trueno para ustedes en la cocina, ¿podrías traérmela por favor? – le dijo dándole una sonrisa a el.

- ¡Eyup! – saliendo en su busca.

Cuando Big Mac entró en la cocina, Applebloom le dirigió una mirada y sonrisa seductora a Flash, esta se acercó con la canasta en su hocico y lo puso en el suelo.

- Sabes Flash, eres lindo, llamaste la atención de mis amigas y de mí, este es un regalito que tengo para ti. Hice unos aperitivos que seguro te gustarán – dándole un guiño a el.

- E… eres muy amable… je je je – dijo algo nervioso.

- Si hay algo que quieras saber sobre la granja o sobre mí, solo búscame, ¿Sí?. Estaré gustosa y más que complacida en ayudarte… en… lo… que… sea - susurrándole al oído la última frase.

Captando el mensaje, este asintió la cabeza estando de acuerdo. Justo cuando Big Macintosh llegara ya se habían alejado lo suficiente para no levantar sospechas. Con el frasco de mermelada de manzana trueno, ella lo puso en la cesta de aperitivos y se la dio a Flash. Dándole una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos, se marchó y de inmediato los dos siguieron su camino.

Al llegar al lugar indicado, descargaron todos los baldes y los colocaron en la base de los árboles. Pronto se separaron para trabajar mejor. Flash bajaba los frutos que podía y ya dominaba la técnica que le enseñó Applejack, y ya llevaba la mitad. De pronto se escuchaban ruidos bastante fuertes y el suelo temblaba, no muy fuerte pero si lo notaba, fue a donde se hallaba la fuente de esos ruidos y vio a Big Mac ya que casi había acabado, se quedó un momento allí para ver que sucedía. Luego vio que Big Mac plantaba sus patas traseras luego se paró en dos patas y golpeó el suelo con ambas patas delanteras.

El golpe fue tan fuerte he impactante que hizo temblar el suelo, lo cual a eso vino un fuerte estruendo y los árboles a su alrededor se tambalearon tan fuerte que todos los frutos de ellos bajaron a los baldes. A Flash le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, al incorporarse quedó con la boca abierta y un brillo en los ojos y se acercó donde Big Mac con gran curiosidad.

- ¡E… Eso fue increíble!, ¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! – dijo muy emocionado.

Big Mac lo vio con seriedad, y sin mencionar nada se dirigió a recoger los baldes.

- ¡Vamos! Big Macintosh, enséñame hacer eso de antes – insistió.

- ¡Enop! –

- ¿Qué puedo darte para que me lo enseñes? – le preguntó muy insistente.

Viendo la insistencia de el le respondió.

- Quiero el frasco de mermelada de manzana trueno que te dio Applebloom –

La intriga le invadió a el, ¿porqué quería algo que su hermanita le había regalado a el?. Había comido una tostada de zanahoria, pétalos de rosa y la mermelada, lo cual estuvo realmente exquisita, lo podía entender, pero el simple hecho de querer esa misma mermelada que podía conseguir el mismo, quería la de su hermanita.

- Te la puedo dar sin problemas, pero deseo saber ¿Por qué quieres precisamente esa? –

- El punto es que cuando mi hermanita está interesada en alguien, siempre le prepara o mejor dicho tiene en conserva un frasco de esa mermelada. Ella le pone un ingrediente especial a eso y por eso que me es difícil de conseguirlo. No me mal entiendas es solo que me gusta mucho la mermelada que prepara ella.

- Bien es un trato, te la doy, pero me llevo un poco para mi y el resto es tuyo, ¿trato hecho? –

- Eyup –

- ¿¡Empecemos!? – preguntó flash muy animado.

- Primero antes que nada como veo Applejack ya te explicó la manera de bajar las manzanas del los arboles, eso es un comienzo. Ahora ven aquí – llevándolo a un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles.

- Haz lo mismo que te enseñó Applejack, trata de sentir la energía de la madre tierra, únete con ella, planta tus patas traseras tan firmes como si fueran la raíces de un árbol, imagina que lo son, lleva tus raíces a lo profundo de la tierra y nútrete de su energía. Luego lleva esa energía a todo tu ser y déjate invadir de ella.

Ahora concentra toda esa energía en ti a tus cascos delanteros, levanta tu tronco tan alto como puedas y devuelve esa energía a la tierra de ¡UN SOLO GOLPE!.- gritando, al terminar de decir eso Big Mac dio otro gran pisotón al suelo que hizo sacudir el mismo.

Con los ojos tan brillantes como el sol, Flash sintió una gran sensación dentro de si mismo, sentía que me quemaban las cuatro patas, su corazón latía más rápido y su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción.

- Bien, inténtalo tú – dijo Big Mac muy clamado.

- ¡B… b… bien! – dijo muy emocionado.

Se paró muy firme en el claro, trató de plantar sus patas traseras en el suelo, pero estaba tan emocionado que les temblaban.

- Un árbol es tranquilo y firme – dijo Big Mac.

(Nota del autor: les recomiendo que cuando lean esta parte lo hagan con esta música de fondo watch?v=MdzlurKTVtI , primero esperen que cargue todo la canción la reproduzcan y lo lean :3 )

Al oír eso trató de serenarse, despejó su mente, su respiración se normalizó, y su corazón dejó de latir descontroladamente. Hizo todo lo que le dijo Big Mac, pero esta vez la energía que sentía de la tierra era diferente, como si lo abrazara con gentileza y dándole la bienvenida, dejó que esa energía lo llenará por completo. Se sentía parte de la naturaleza, como sí fuera un árbol en crecimiento, y como tal plantó sus patas traseras y sentía como ellas iban tan profundas en la tierra. Quería que el sol le llegará a todo su cuerpo, se alzó tanto como pudo y concentró toda esa gentileza y calor en sus patas delanteras y luego bajó todo su cuerpo y sus patas dando un golpe con ellas al suelo, haciendo que el suelo temblara y por lo visto un ruido de ella, no era igual a lo que hizo Big Mac pero similar.

- Captaste la esencia de la tierra, es bueno ver eso – dijo tranquilo Big Mac.

- Pero no fue como el tuyo –

- Eso depende de quien lo use, la fuerza en las patas, la resistencia de tu cuerpo y la tranquilidad de tu corazón, son elementos que influyen.-

Tenía razón en ello, y viendo a Big Macintosh era el mas que indicado para esto.

- Además cuando hago esto me queda tiempo libre para dormir – dijo aún más calmado

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Así que de eso se trata- mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Solo no se lo comentes a Applejack, ya que me mandaría hacer otras cosas, es la razón por la que vengo aquí sin decir nada-

- ¡Trato hecho!-

Llenaron los baldes de manzanas, comieron lo que Applebloom hizo para ellos, durmieron un buen rato y luego emprendieron su regreso. Al llegar a la granja ya era la tarde, descargaron las manzanas, Flash se despidió de una ya tranquila Applejack, de una sugerente pero discreta Applebloom y de un tranquilo Big Mac.

Emprendió su regreso a la biblioteca, ya preparado para lo que Twilight le preguntaría, aunque para eso con el libro que le dejó debería ya haber respondido la mayoría de ellas.

Cuando llegó, tocó la puerta y haciéndose a un lado, para no ser golpeado por ella, se abrió la puerta y lo recibió Spike. Al entrar vio ya con más detalle unas fotos, pero le llamó la atención una, era la de Spike a lado de una blanca y bella unicornio con un collar de oro y un rubí en forma de corazón.

Llegaron al sofá y Twilight estaba en su habitación, mientras que Flash conversaba con Spike.

- ¡Así que!, dime Spike, ¿estas enamorado, no es así?- preguntó curioso.

La pregunta le sorprendió un poco a Spike, ya que se suponía que solo Pinkie y Twilight lo sabían, de boca de el claro está.

- Bueno, te respondo que… sí… lo estoy – contestó un poco avergonzado.

- Ya lo suponía –

- Hay algo que quiero saber, ¿Cómo conoces tanto de los dragones?, ya que cuando era pequeño me fui a la migración de dragones que pasó por aquí, y te digo que no me fue muy bien que digamos.- dijo el con gran inquietud.

- Pues te diré que los conozco porque he pasado por el reino de los dragones en las montañas de fuego en el reino de "Slayffer" y por suerte he conocido a su rey "Volvagia", allí pude conocer su cultura y como son ellos.-

Pero cuando Spike le iba a preguntar otra cosa, Twilight bajó. Los tres se acomodaron en la sala con un poco de té de jazmín, para los nervios por así decirlo, en la mesa central de esta.

- Primero te haré la pregunta más obvia ¿Cómo y donde conseguiste este libro?- preguntó Twilight.

- En uno de mis viajes, estuve por las tierras altas de Moria, allí viven los enanos y las hadas. Me adentré en los hermosos bosques de esa región. En el centro encontré un lago y a la orilla había una casa de madera.

Allí vivían un dragón y una unicornio, me sorprendí mucho ya que estaban casados. En ese lugar encontré el libro.-

Los ojos de Spike se abrieron a lo que acaba de contar, - "Una unicornio y un Dragón, casados" – pensó con gran alegría viéndose así mismo con Rarity.

- ¿Y como es que lo tienes tu? – preguntó Twilight con un poco de indignación al creer que el lo había tomado sin su permiso.

Spike entrecerró los ojos mirándolo fijamente, ya que sabía que el tesoro de un dragón es preciado, y no se lo daría tan fácilmente.

- ¡No lo robé! si es lo que piensan. – dijo algo indignado.

- Hice un trato con el dragón, a cambio del libro le di "El corazón del océano", un collar con un zafiro en forma de corazón, esta hace al portador extender su vida tanto como la de un dragón. Creo que el la quería para su amada, algo que es muy comprensible.- aclaró.

Ya más tranquilos los dos, y despejando sus dudas se centraron en lo siguiente.

- He leído el libro que me diste, y ha resuelto muchas dudas, pero me da la impresión de solo es magia básica, habla de cómo potenciar la magia, las clases y tipos de magia que hay. Eso se da en las escuelas primarias de unicornios – dijo Twilight con un grado de incertidumbre y llevándose una tasa al hocico.

- Aunque no lo creas, es la obra maestra de Star Swirl el barbado – llevándose también la tasa de té a su hocico.

Twilight al escuchar eso, de la impresión escupió de manera cómica el té que tomó hacia un lado mojando el rostro de Spike. Spike entrecerró los ojos y mirando a Twilight hizo brillar su mano y acercó un trapo con su telequinesis para secarse.

Ahora el que escupió el té de la impresión fue Flash al ver lo que hizo Spike mojando a Twilight y luego mirando el fondo de la tasa de té para ver si no tenía nada raro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…? – dijo una mojada y algo enojada Twilight.

- Es… estoy bien, jejeje, es solo que el té pasó por el lugar equivocado, lo siento. – se disculpó mirando de reojo a Spike.

- Bien, como decía, ese libro es la obra maestra de Star Swirl el barbado, y te mostraré el porqué – dijo el levantándose del sillón.

Mirando a una jarra llena de agua hizo brillar su cuerno inclinó su cabeza y la levantó. El agua de la jarra salió de ella, levitó un momento y se dirigió a el.

- Eso es solo telequinesis en el agua – dijo Twilight.

Luego flash hizo unos movimientos, como si fuera un baile, el agua danzó alrededor en forma de una argolla rodeándolo, hizo otro movimiento extendiendo sus dos patas delanteras y esta se separó en varios grupos luego con un brusco momento de su pata derecha la expendió, los grupos de agua formados se fueron directo a donde apuntaba, estas se congelaron dando la forma de lanzas y se pegaron a la pared del árbol. Al terminar hizo otro movimiento y las lanzas de hielo se derritieron y los colocó de nuevo en la jarra.

- "La Elegía de los Elementos" te enseña a controlar los elementos.- dijo el con un sonrisa.

- E… eso, nunca lo había visto…-

"Toc, toc, toc", golpearon la puerta, interrumpiendo a Twilight. Se dirigieron a la puerta para ver quien era, la abrieron y un ruido como de una trompeta sonó en la cara de Flash, con muchas serpentinas y papeles picados de colores y globos volando.

- ¡HOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS SSSSSSS! ¡A TODOS! – Gritó de entusiasmo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡ESTÁN INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA EN HONOR A FLASH! – dando saltos en delante de Flash y con una sonrisa muy entusiasta.

* * *

Bien otro capítulo terminado, y he optado por otra metodología para escribirla. no crean que por hacerla rápido he descuidado la calidad, ¡pues no!, le dedico tiempo a mis historias.

He puesto un efecto de ambiente en una escena, ya que en mi mente pasó así y espero que les guste ya que a mí me gustó y a quiero compartir.

Ahora las escenas clop...No se preocupen las pondré, pero quiero dar por qué a eso, y me parece muy de película porno en que el protagonista entre y ni más conocer a las actrices se las vaya montando, eso no me gusta.

Sin más que decir me despido y espero sus valiosos comentarios. Bye.


	4. Chapter 4: Corazones Armoniosos

**CAPITULO 4: CORAZONES ARMONIOSOS**

En casa de Fluttershy están tres ponis, Rainbow Dash con un silbato en su hocico, Twilight levitaba un pequeño tambor con un palo y Pinkie Pie.

- "Pirr, pirr, pirr…" - sonando el silbato Rainbow Dash, con la mirada entre cortada.

- "Don, don, don…"- sonando el tambor Twilight en sincronía con el silbato.

- ¡Reglamento para fiestas de Pinkie Pie….! – dijo Pinkie cerrando los ojos y muy seria.

- "Pirr, pirr, pirr…-

- "Don, don, don… -

- ¡Número treeeees…!- alzó la voz Pinkie

- ¿Y las otras dos? – dijo Twilight

- pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr…. -

- don, don, don, don, don, don, don….. –

- Siempre deben traer… protección – dijo con el rostro sonriente y sonrojado mostrando un preservativo en su pezuña izquierda.

- ¡Ohhhhhhhh! ¡yo siempre traigo uno!... ¡HEY ESO ES MÍO! – dijo la voz de Flash Blade a lo lejos.

* * *

Ya en la casa de Twilight, encontramos a un muy sorprendido y confundido Flash con la cara llena de serpentinas, la melena adornada por el confeti lanzado y la entrada con cinco globos de diversos colores. Twilight estaba con una pezuña en su rostro como diciendo "Ah como no lo vi venir", un Spike en el suelo muriéndose de la risa y una poni rosada tan hiperactiva como siempre saltando en frente de un, como ya dije, muy sorprendido Flash.

- ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS! –

- ¡ESTÁN TODOS INVITADOS A LA FIESTA DE BIENBENIDA DE FLASH BLADE!- gritó con entusiasmo Pinkie Pie con el sombrero de invitaciones puesto.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Spike riendo sin control.

- ¡Oh, Oh, Oh! ¡ Hola Flash! ¿Me recuerdas? ¡Soy Pinkie Pie!, te saludé el otro día, y he estado pensando en ti toooooooooodo el tiempo. Ya que como no te conocía, supuse que eras nuevo. Y me dije que como eres nuevo estarías solo y sin amigos. Eso es muy triste, y pensé que debería hacerte una fiesta para que tengas MUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHOS AMIGOS! – dijo con entusiasmo la poni rosa.

- Pinkie… - dijo Twilight sin que ella lo escuchara.

- Como conozco a todos en Poniville, los invité para que te conozcan y hagas nuevas amistades y no estés ya muy solito…-

- Pinkieee…. –

- En esta fiesta, habrá juegos, baile, buena música proporcionada por Vinil Scratch, pastel helado, muchas golosinas y ponche.- dijo Pinkie ya muy entusiasmada, dando saltos y movimientos rápidos de aquí para allá.

- ¡PINKIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – gritó Twilight para ya calmarla.

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento Twilight! y… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué dices?- preguntó Pinkie.

Flash solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que su cerebro aún estaba en shock por las serpentinas y demás cosas, también por el constante bombardeo de información en su cabeza que le proporcionaba Pinkie.

- ¡VIVAAAAAAA!, ¡Bien aquí está la invitación! – inclinando la cabeza y mostrando las invitaciones.

El coge una por inercia ya que todavía su cerebro trataba de reiniciarse.

- Bien, aquí está la invitación de Twilight y la de Spike, no falten. Me voy ya que tengo que repartir las demás invitaciones al resto. Nos vemos en la fiesta.- dijo Pinkie ya marchándose.

- Wow… ¿qué fue todo eso? – preguntó ya Flash con su cerebro reiniciado.

- Mira la invitación y lo sabrás.- dijo Spike, ya recuperado.

El abrió la carta con su magia, y decía.

SUPER DIVERTIDA SEXY FIESTA DE BINVENIDA

Quedas totalmente invitado para la fiesta de

bienvenida en honor de nuestro nuevo amigo

FLASH BLADE

Espero que asitas para divertirnos juntos

Mañana a las seis de la tarde

Lugar: SUGAR CUBE CORNER

"BESOS"

- Suena divertido, seguro que iré.- dijo Flash muy contento.

- "¡Sexy! interesante" – pensó.

Tanto Twilight como Spike sonrieron, y se rieron.

- ¿Q… qué sucede? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia a un lado.

- Pues de hecho, si lo tienes, mírate en un espejo.- dijo Twilight sonriendo.

Se miró al espejo y vio que tenía la cara cubierta de confeti y serpentinas, al igual que toda su melena. No pudo aguantar más y se rió de su apariencia. Después de un buen rato de risas Twilight le invitó a comer lo cual el con agrado aceptó.

Spike como siempre era el que cocinaba estaba metido en la cocina pero algo interesante pasó, Flash le estaba ayudando a cocinar. Twilight se le quedó mirando y no pudo evitar sonreír de manera tierna al ver la escena. El ambiente tenso que tenían antes se había ido al llegar Pinkie. Luego su vista se desvió a los flancos de Flash y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- ¿Cuándo se volvió tan delgada su gabardina?- susurró para si misma, sintiendo que su corazón latía fuertemente. Sabía que tenía buena figura, pero no que se le notará tanto.

Para no seguir pensando eso, cogió unos libros con su telequinesis, cualquiera no importaba cual, solo quería leerlos para alejar esa imagen de su mente. Sin darse cuenta tomó una revista de moda poni edición verano masculina, y al abrirla no pudo sonrojarse aun más con los guapos y bien parecidos sementales que ponían en la revista. "¿Desde cuando tenemos esto aquí?" pensó un poco alterada, y recordó que varios meses atrás Rarity le dio eso como referencia a la moda de ese entonces y que le archivara en la biblioteca.

Sin hacer a un lado la revista, siguió mirándola. Su respiración se hacia cada vez mas agitada aunque discreta, el color rojo de su cara ya era evidente, el corazón latía tan fuerte que no la dejaba respirar. Su mente era una maraña de ideas y fantasías, como si bailaran tap en su cerebro. Fantasías en las cuales imaginaban a un Flash usando esos conjuntos imaginando que el la miraba con una sonrisa seductora dedicados a ella.

Al terminar de cocinar Flash se dirigió a donde está Twilight, la cual estaba bien entretenida con algo. Se acercó y notó que su cara estaba bastante roja, y vio que leía una revista de moda masculina, con una idea clara en la mente esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- "Je je je, me divertiré un rato molestándola" – pensó al acercarse y quitando su sonrisa.

- Twilight – la llamó

- ¡Ah! – dio un grito ella y al mismo tiempo cerrando la revista.

- Lo siento si te asusté, la cena está servida – dijo Flash.

- G… gracias, i… iré en seguida – dijo ella aun con los latidos fuerte en su corazón.

- ¿Estás bien?, te vez algo roja, ¿tienes fiebre? – acercando su frente a la de ella para sentir su temperatura.

El color rojo tenía en la cara ya era parecido a un rubí, sus rostros estaban muy cerca, podía sentir un olor muy agradable de el, como el de la hierba en los prados. En cambio el disfrutaba el hecho de ponerla mas nerviosa y sintió un dulce aroma a lavanda mezclada con rosas, el cual empezó a sentir su corazón latir más fuerte.

- ¡Oye Twilight! ¿Cómo quieres tu heno frito esta vez? Pensaba que…- dijo Spike en voz alta saliendo de la cocina y se detuvo al ver esa escena.

- ¡Ahhhh! – gritaron ambos, lo cual hizo a Twilight resbalarse jalando consigo a Flash.

Se escuchó un fuerte sonido al caer y cuando pudieron recuperarse ya los dos estaban cara a cara, con los ojos bien abiertos, sus rostros enrojecidos y para variar sus labios conectados en un beso.

- ¿Twilight?... Se que fue un accidente, pero ya ha pasado un minuto, ¿Acaso no se van a separar o los dejo solos? – Preguntó Spike con un leve sonrisa en el.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato y se levantaron ambos avergonzados.

- ¡Bien! Es hora de comer – dijo Spike.

Durante la cena entablaron conversación sobre el día que han pasado, sin mencionar nada de lo sucedido anteriormente, Spike comía sus gemas mirando de reojo tanto a Twilight como a Flash, cada vez que ellos se miraban fijamente inmediatamente la desviaban y luego había un silencio incómodo para después seguir la conversación.

- ¡Gracias por la cena! Me tengo que ir, ya es muy tarde.- dijo el al levantarse de la mesa.

- ¡Espera!, aún no nos has explicado algunas cosas- dijo Twilight.- puedes pasar la noche aquí.

Flash asintió con la cabeza. Esa noche Flash respondió las preguntas de Twilight sobre la Elegía de los Elementos. Se enteró que cada elemento está conectado con los elementos de la armonía y que al potenciarlos podría usarse de manera útil y eficaz, también que si es que caía en manos equivocadas sería desastroso, por eso estaba escrito de manera tal que parecía un cuento de hadas, parecido a los libros del jardín de unicornios de Canterlot, simplemente una obra maestra.

Los elementos que rigen en la naturaleza son agua, fuego, viento, tierra, luz y oscuridad. Cada magia ligada a los sentimientos, emociones y personalidad en los seres vivos y que el equilibrio de ellos es esencial para todos por eso dependían de los elementos de la armonía.

Hablaron por horas hasta que por fin se fueron a dormir, como siempre Twilight y Spike fueron a sus habitaciones y Flash en el sofá, como la primera noche. Admiró un cielo lleno de estrellas, allí se topó los labios con su casco recordando el beso con Twilight, aún lo recordaba, suave y cálida, cerró sus ojos con esa agradable sensación y con una sonrisa se durmió.

El caso de Twilight no era diferente, estaba abrazada a su almohada y con un casco en sus labios, esbozó una sonrisa y cerró los ojos, para dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente Flash se despertó temprano, ya que tenía que ir a trabajar a la granja. Dejó una nota en la mesa para avisar donde estaría y se fue.

Ya en la granja, Flash llega a tiempo, ya que lo estaba esperando Applejack. El día pasó sin muchas novedades, mas que recoger manzanas, Applejack se cae del granero y fue salvada por Flash cayendo encima de el y quedando en una postura comprometedora siendo visitos por Big Mac, este lo persigue por todo el huerto de manzanas para golpearlo y detrás de el Applejack para detenerlo. Las continuas insinuaciones de Applebloom hacia Flash, que consistían en frases de doble sentido, acercamientos espontáneos invadiendo su espacio personal y rozamientos, por supuesto accidentales, de la cola de ella hacia el rostro de este. Al terminar el día quedaron de acuerdo en reunirse en la fiesta de Pinkie Pie en Sugar Cube Corner y fue directo a la biblioteca.

Llegada la hora todos se dirigieron al lugar de la fiesta, ya en la entrada, Flash esperaba que hubiera mas ajetreo, pero no había luces, ni música, estaba todo en silencio y oscuro.

- ¿Seguro era hoy?- se preguntó con un ojo entrecerrado.

- Bueno entremos a revisar – dijo Twilight.

Al entrar estaba todo oscuro, no se podía ver nada, de pronto se cerró la puerta.

- ¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos y prendiendo las luces.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó Flash dando un salto hacia atrás y agarrándose fuertemente de algo.

- ¡BIENVENIDO A PONIVILLE FLASH BLADE! – gritaron todos al unísono, con adornos, serpentinas por todos lados, globos de muchos colores y muchos ponis gritando y riendo.

- ¡¿Qué tal ha?! , ¿te sorprendí?, ¿te sorprendí?, ahora ya no estas solito, tienes muchos amigos con quien jugar, ¡mira, mira!, te presentaré a mis mejores amigas.- dijo Pinkie Pie mostrando a cuatro ponis.

- Ella es Applejack y trabaja con su familia en su granja de manzanas. –

- Ya nos conocimos, pero aún así es un gusto conocerte de nuevo.- dijo Applejack guiñándole el ojo.

- Ella es Rainbow Dash es la encargada del clima aquí en Poniville –

- Hola, chico – alzando una de sus patas.

- Aquí tenemos a Rarity, es modista y trabaja en su negocio Carrusel Boutique –

- Es un placer conocerte – dijo ella inclinando su cabeza un poco.

- Ella es Fluttershy, se encarga del bienestar de los animalitos aquí –

- E… Es… un… gusto…- agachando su cabeza y mirando hacia a un lado con un leve rubor en su cara-

- No te preocupes es algo tímida y por último y ya la conoces Twilight Sparkle está encargada de la biblioteca de Poniville y es a la que estas abrazando en este momento – dijo Pinkie con una gran sonrisa.

Cuando Flash volteo a ver a Twilight, el la estaba abrazando con sus dos patas delanteras el cuello de ella, mientras que ella estaba como de piedra con la mirada fija hacia adelante con sus pupilas como puntos pequeños y un rostro sin expresión. De inmediato el se separó de ella mientras que las otras chicas mostraron una leve risita.

- ¡Twilight, lo siento mucho, me sorprendí ya que todos gritaron y…!- dijo el disculpándose.

- ¡Hey! ¿Twilight?, ¿estás bien… Twilight? – acercándose a ella y tocándole el hombro, mas ella no se movía, el la tocó un poco mas fuerte, pero parecía una estatua ya que la movió un poco y esta se tambaleó de un lado al otro.

- No te preocupes por ella, ya se repondrá en un momento, mientras tanto porqué no dejas tu gabardina en el perchero – dijo Pinkie.

Con su magia el colocó su gabardina en el perchero, mostrando así su cute-mark, era una espada de un filo, parecidas a las katanas japonesas y alrededor de ella seis estrellas de diferente color, azul, rojo, amarillo, café, blanco y negro.

- Es muy bonita tu cute-mark – dijo Rarity

Todas miraron al flanco de flash para ver su marca, incluso Twilight que movió sus ojos hacia el en ese estado.

- Si, descubrí que mi talento especial es la magia protectora. Lo descubrí al tratar de salvar a unos animalitos de las fauces de un lobo blanco.

Al escuchar eso, todas quedaron impresionadas por tal proeza, y se le acercaron a el para felicitarlo, todas menos Fluttershy ya que lo miraba con una sonrisa (¡Squee!) a lo lejos.

La fiesta continuó, Vinil tocaba los mejores éxitos del momento, las luces multicolores se apreciaban dentro de la habitación, parecía una discoteca, ponis bailando y riendo. Twilight aún no estaba recuperada, pero Pinkie Pie le puso un sombrerito de fiestas, un pastel en el lomo y un silbato en la boca. Flash conversaba con las chicas y Fluttershy aunque no hablaba mucho estaba muy cerca de Flash.

Allí conoce a las amigas de Applebloom. Scootaloo, una pegaso de color naranja oscuro con melena morada, su cute-marky era la de una patineta con alas con llamas de fuego en el camino, y a Sweetiebell una hermosa unicornio de color blanco y melena violeta pastel su cute-mark un corazón lila y en medio una nota musical, una corchea para ser exactos. Se entera que Rainbow Dash tomó a Scootaloo como su hermana y está viviendo en su casa, y Sweeriebell se ha vuelto tan hermosa como su hermana mayor, incluso podría decirse que mucho mas hermosa.

Luego de haber conversado un momento con el se despiden, no sin antes de enviarle una mirada picara y le envían un beso volado a el. Ellas se separaron, Applebloom se fue a donde Pipskeak, Scootaloo fue a donde Rainbow Dash y Sweetiebell ya estaba bien pegada a Spike, dando como resultado que Rarity vaya para allá.

En ese entonces Spike y dejando que las dos unicornios hablaran, sin que lo vieran colocó toda una botella de cidra fermentada con alcohol llamado "DON APPLE AÑEJO" en el ponche, acto que vio Applejack, y esta hizo una mirada malvada.

Ya recuperada Twilight, estaba conversando con Pinkie, en eso Applejack le ofrece un poco de ponche y a las demás, ella también tiene uno y se va a donde están sus amigas.

- "Interesante, seis amigas con casi nada en común, pero se llevan muy bien, podríamos decirse como hermanas, pero algo siento en ellas, en lo poco que las conozco puedo decir que el corazón Applejack es firme, Pinkie Pie es cálida, Rarity es tranquila y cambiante, Rainbow Dash es libre, Fluttershy es gentil y es tan hermosa como un ángel, casi me derrito con esa sonrisa que tiene y Twilight es encantadora. Lo repito será interesante quedarme aquí"- pensó Flash mientras se tomaba el vaso de ponche.

- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Delicioso!, y hasta con un toque picante, me serviré otro – expresó con un gesto de gusto.

Luego de un momento los resultados del ponche adulterado, por así decirlo, ya se veían a simple vista. Pinkie Pie ya estaba vestida como una conejita de Playcolt (Playboy como la conocemos), Twilight tenía un ligero va y ven con una sonrisa sugestiva, Rainbow Dash reía sin control a lado de un pegaso llamado Saorin, Rarity ya estaba agarrada de un brazo de Spike y del otro a Sweetiebell discutiendo y jalándolo de un lado a otro como si fuera una cuerda para medir la fuerza, Fluttershy estaba sentada frente a el sonriéndole y yendo hacia el.

- ¡Hola Flutershy!, Dime, ¿porqué me miras así? – dijo el dando una ligera sonrisa y lentamente retrocediendo.

- ¡Mira!, quería escuchar mas de tu historia de cómo salvaste a esos lindos animalitos de esa bestia.- dijo ella con una voz sensual y una mirada aún mas sensual.

- ¡Espera un momentito de tamaño poni, Fluttershy!- gritó Applejack abrazando a Flash con tal fuerza que le estaba cortando la respiración.- el es un elemento valioso para la granja.

- ¡¿Do shoy?! (lo soy) - tratando de hablar

- Solo quería que me contara la historia de ¿cómo salvo a esos indefensos animalitos? – dijo Fluttershy echándole "la mirada".

- Como si no te conociera, eso sería lo último que le preguntarías, no lo tendrás.-

- ¡Ja!, piensas que puedes estar así por mucho tiempo, ¿qué diría Big Macintosh si te viera? – dijo ya con una mirada y sonrisa con las que aprendió de Iron Will.

- De el no te preocupes, ya que está con Cheerlee entretenido, "a esos dos fueron a los primeros que les di el ponche, jejeje" – dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bueno pero a diferencia de ti yo soy honesta con migo misma – ya encarándola.

- ¡No soy la portadora de la honestidad por algo!, ¿quieres que arreglemos esto? –

- ¡Por mi esta bien! –

- La ganadora se queda con Flash, ¡¿Lista!? – dijo Applejack alzando una pata y soltando a un casi ahogado Flash.

- ¡Más que tu! – dijo Fluttershy también alzando su pata.

Ya en una mesa las dos yeguas estaban haciendo competencia de vencidas entrelazando sus cascos. Mientras tanto Flash por fin toma algo de aire, se levanta un poco mareado y mira como las dos yeguas están en una mesa haciendo vencidas y se aleja despacio.

- ¡HOLA FLASH!, ¿Te diviertes? – saltó enfrente de este la poni rosada, con su vestimenta.

- ¡AHHHHHH!, ¡¿Otra vez?!, tengo que acostumbrarme a ti sabes – saltando a un lado nuevamente para agarrarse a algo.

- ¡Ji ji ji ji! – rio ella indicando su casco hacia el.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – se da vuelta y otra vez estaba abrazando a Twilight.

Se separan y esta vez Twilight en vez de quedarse allí, lo mira y le sonríe.

- Flash, ¿esto es coincidencia?, o ¿es una nueva técnica de ligue? – sonriéndole seductivamente.

- ¡COICIDENCIA, DEFINITIVAMENTE!- dijo el alzando la voz.

- Esta bien te creo, pero quiero que juegues a algo conmigo – alzado ella con su magia unos palitos de galletas con chocolate.

- ¿Sabes como se juega esto? – preguntó la unicornio.

- Bueno… no precisamente… -

- Te lo explicaré, esto se llama Pocky, cogemos un palito, lo mordemos cada uno en los extremos y lo comemos hasta el centro, simple, juguemos -

- Pero no he dicho que s….. –

El no pudo terminar su frase ya que ella ya le había puesto un palito en su boca. Empezaron a comerlo y cada vez que se acercaban la cara de Twilight cambiaba hasta tener la expresión de cuando le dan tardías. Flash abrió los ojos ya que estaban a punto de darse otro beso y….CRACK se rompe la galleta.

- ¡Ufff!, eso estuvo bueno – dijo el un poco aliviado.

- Eso crees, lindo, pues aquí tengo una caja entera, continuemos – dijo ella poniendo otra vez un palito en la boca de ella.

- ¡HEY TWILIGHT!, no te aproveches de la situación, ya que estamos compitiendo – dijo Applejack con sudor en la frente.

- Ella tiene razón…, Twilight…, hay que ser justas en esto… – dijo Fluttershy con una expresión de gran esfuerzo.

- Applejack, una tregua… ya me dio sed.- dijo la pegaso amarilla.

- Trato hecho –

Se soltaron y tomaron mas ponche que estaba en la mesa, luego de ello, nuevamente estaban en las vencidas. Twilight también estaba sedienta y tomó un gran sorbo de su vaso.

- Ahora si Flash, ¿en donde nos quedamos? – dijo ella con voz seductora, y al ver que Flash no estaba miró a todos lados.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!, ¡NO PINKIE, QUE HACES! ¡¿ASÍ NOS LLEVAMOS YA?! – gritó Flash de manera alarmante.

- Vamos tontito es solo el juego de ponle la cola al burro, es un juego inofensivo – dijo Pinkie muy alegre.

Twilight corrió a donde estaban ellos y vio que Pinkie lo había amarrado de las patas, colgando de una cuerda amarrada en su vientre y puesto un disfraz de burro.

- Conozco el juego, y creo que no era así – mirando con ojos entrecerrado a ella y forcejeando para liberarse.

- ¿Y PORQUÉ ESTOY PUESTO ESTE DISFRAZ DE BURRO? - gritó

- Es una versión que idee ahora mismo jijiji, – rió Pinkie ya con la cola del burro en su boca.

- Tengo un poco de sed… ¡Uh! más ponche, que rico – dijo Pinkie y tomando todo el vaso de un sorbo.

- ¡Ya suéltame! – gritó el agitándose muy fuerte.

- ¡Ahhhhh! Que delicioso – dijo Pinkie tambaleándose.- ¡ahora a jugar!

- ¡Ohhhhhhh! Que lindo se ve Flash con ese disfraz, se parece a mi muñeca Smarthy Pants- dijo Twilight con corazones en los ojos.

Pinkie se vendó los ojos y también vendaron a Flash, no sin antes ver que la cola de burro que tenía ella, en el extremo había un alfiler.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera!, ¿no tenía un adhesivo eso?- preguntó el ya alterado.

- ¡Sipi! Pero se perdió, así que encontré este. Que suerte, ¿verdad? – sonriéndole.

- Si… eso… es… una… muy…¡MALA SUERTE PARA MI! – gritó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- ¡Oh vamos no te quejes!, si el premio es muy bueno para la ganadora. Al que mas cerca esté del centro gana y se queda contigo esta noche – dijo ella dando saltos.

Al terminar de decir eso, Applejack, Fulttershy, Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetiebell y Twilight hacían fila detrás de Pinkie.

- ¡BIEN, A JUGAR! – gritó con entusiasmo Pinkie Pie alzando una pata.

- ¡SÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ! – gritaron todas.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritó el pobre Flash.

La fiesta siguió con juegos, buena música, buenos amigos, buen ambiente y sobre todo mucho relajo.

En las afueras de los bosques Evergreen, se hallaban las montañas de hielo, allí una sombra entra volando velozmente por una de las cuevas que había allí.

- ¡Señor Gorgon!, hemos localizado a ese hechicero que mató a cinco de nuestros compañeros en el bosque Everfree. – dijo una voz grave.

- ¡Excelente! ¡Buen trabajo Filch!, avisen a todo el clan, iremos de inmediato hacia allá, nos vengaremos por la humillación hecha y les enseñaremos que nadie se mete con "La Garra Carmesí" – gritó y levantándose de un pedestal de piedra extendiendo sus alas y levantando sus dos garras.

* * *

Bueno queridos lectores aquí estamos con otro captítulo, ami me gustó mucho y dsifruté haciendola jejejejejeje, ahora si creen que algunos eventos fueron muy rápidos, pues dejemene decirles que que así los imaginé y quería hacerlos así. jejejeje

Bien me despido bye be.


	5. Chapter 5: Lo Bueno, Lo Malo, El Extasis

Hola a todos los lectores, me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo este fic. Bien les comento que en este capítulo hay escenas subidas de tono.

Bien, ahora para los que no conocen como es la apariencia de Flash Blande, les dejo un OC, les daré el enlace de la imagen. Las aclaraciones y comentarios los daré al final del capítulo.

Flash Blade:

352C0B0200DBDBDB301C0E020000 0A1FEUN1837000000001U1545454 CECECE1G107F3FCC004CB2

Que lo disfruten disfruten.

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: LO BUENO, LO MALO… EL ÉXTASIS.**

En cuarto de la princesa Luna están cuatro ponis, Fluttershy con un silbato en su hocico, Twilight levitaba un pequeño tambor con un palo, Pinkie Pie parada en la esquina del cuarto y la mismísima princesa Luna en el fondo jugando un video juego de Pony Street Fighter conuna sexy y semitransparente ropa interior de color negra con encajes.

- "Pirr, pirr, pirr…" –Fluttershy haciendo sonar el silbato muy contenta.

- "Don, don, don…" – Twilight golpeando el tambor.

- ¡Reglamento para fiestas de Pinkie Pieeeeee….! – dijo Pinkie cerrando los ojos y muy seria.

- "Pirr, pirr, pirr…-

- "Don, don, don… -

- ¡Número cuatrooooooooooooooo…!- alzó la voz Pinkie

- Insisto ¿Y las dos primeras? – dijo Twilight

- pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr, pirr…. -

- don, don, don, don, don, don, don….. –

De pronto Pinkie Pie se sonrojó y alzó con su pata izquierda un vibrador muy grande, luego vio al artefacto tímidamente ymuy sonriente, colocando su pata derecha en su mejilla.

- ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... No, enserio ¿Cómo puedes poner esa cara después de haber mostrado eso?, – gritó Flash Blade a lo lejos.

- ¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESO? – Preguntó Twilight sin quitarle la vista al vibrador.

- ¡Es de Fluttershy! – dijo Pinkie Pie.

- ¡EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron Flash y Twilight.

Fluttershy soltó el silbato con una expresión de asombro. O□O!

- ¡SALGAN TODOS DE MI CUARTO! – gritó enfadada la princesa Luna y votando el control al suelo.

Dejamos a nuestro héroe Flash Balde en su fiesta de bienvenida siendo tratado como alfiletero. Pinkie Pie le había puesto un disfraz de burro para el juego de pónganle la cola al burro, y el premio para que le dé en el centro era el mismo, dando como resultado una fila de yeguas detrás de Pinkie.

¿Cómo terminará esto?, la noche aún no acaba…

Vinil Scartch estaba tocando música rock de los PONY KISS, las luces de colores centellando, humo y hasta espuma había. La simple fiesta de bienvenida que organizó para Flash se había convertido en "LA FIESTA", Big Macintosh estaba bailando con Cherrilee, Rarity estaba sentada en el regazo de Spike bebiendo más ponche, Rainbow Dash ya estaba con Soarin en el mosh. Y la atracción principal de la noche "ponle la cola a Flash", y varias yeguas ya estaban haciendo fila.

- ¡VAMOS PINKIE PIE, SUELTAME QUE NO SOY ALFILETERO, ADEMÁS ESO SI ME DOLERÁ! – gritó flash moviéndose de un lado al otro, y seguía atado y colgando.

- ¡JIJJIJIJI! – rió ella – tontito ¿no has escuchado de que el amor duele? En este caso aplica ese dicho – ya acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

Las demás ponis asintieron con la cabeza afirmando lo dicho por Pinkie.

Justo cuando ella ya estaba en el flanco de flash, el se balanceo por un lado haciendo que ella fallara.

- ¡Oh!, es una gran lastima, fallé… No importa esperaré mi siguiente turno, ¡LAL LALALALALALALA! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIII! – se fue dando saltos hacia al final de fila.

La siguiente en el turno fue Applebloom, y con mirada seductora y a la vez maliciosa hizo el intento pero falló, las próximas fueron Scootaloo y Sweetiebell y fallaron por poco. Twilight también estuvo a punto de dar en el centro pero falló ya que se mareó y se fue a una mesa a descansar.

- ¡Oye estate quieto! – dijo una enfurecida Scootaloo.

- ¡Si creen que me van a dar con esa cosa… están soñando! – le contestó.

- ¡Ahora si… mi precioso… serás mío…!- dijo Fluttershy muy determinada a ganar.

Flash ya estaba comenzando a cansarse, no iba a durar mucho, pero tenía que aguantar ya sino le convertirían en alfiletero, tenía que pensar en un plan…

- ¡TOMA FLASH PARA QUE TE REFRESQUES! – dijo Pinkie echándole en el hocico más ponche, tragándolo sin pensar.

- ¡Ow! ¡Gracias, Pinkie! Que amable, p… pero… que... ¡YA BAJAME!–dijo el ya muy alterado, enojado y mareado por el ponche.

Justo en eso Fluttershy con su suave volar ya estaba a un centímetro del flanco de Flash.

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! El no se movió – gritó Applebloom cerca de Fluttershy asustándola y haciendo que esta suelte la cola que llevaba en el hocico.

Flash ya estaba sudando frió, tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué?, pensó mirando a todas partes, pero los amarres de Pinkie Pie estaban bien sujetos, como si lo hiciera una profesional en eso algo detuvo su pensar y su mente se puso en blanco.

Fluttershy le estaba dando un beso francés y al mismo tiempo le daba ponche de hocico a hocico. Los labios de ella eran tan dulces y suaves como los de un malvavisco, su lengua invadía cada rincón de la boca de Flash, y un olor como a gardenias daban deleite a su nariz. Ella estaba sujetando con sus dos patas el mentón de Flash y su melena cubría tanto su rostro como la de el en el beso. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos y como estatuas ante la escena.

- ¡JIJIJIJIJIJIJI!, ¡AHORA YO!, ¡AHORA YO! ¡QUIERO UN BESO!– dijo Pinkie saltando hacia Flash.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Twilight agarrando a Fluttershy tratando de separarlos, a lo cual los Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Bell se le unieron.

De tanto forcejeo lograron separarlos y Flash quedó con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, como su hubiera alcanzado la iluminación.

"¡PLAS!, ¡PLAS!, ¡PLAS!" se escuchaban bofetadas.

- ¡FLASH!, ¡REACCIONA! ¡VAMOS!, ¡REACCIONA! – dijo Twilight ya con semblante de tardías y dándole bofetadas a Flash y este no reaccionaba hasta que….

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY YYYYYYYY! – gritó Flash y alzando su cuerpo.

- ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!, ¡LO LOGRE! ¡Di en el mero centro! - gritó de alegría Applejack.

- ¡NO ES JUSTO! – gritaron todas las participantes.

- ¡Reglas son reglas, así que hay que respetarlas! – dijo orgullosa de su proeza.

- ¡HUMFFF! – bufaron todas expulsando aire de sus fosas nasales.

Applejack reclamó su premio, bajó a un cansado y vencido Flash con lágrimas en los ojos (T_T), le quitó ese disfraz y la otra cola que le puso ella. Lo llevó a curase la herida y salieron un momento de la fiesta para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

La noche era magnífica, la princesa Luna nos había dado una noche iluminada por una luna llena, adornada con bellísimas estrellas. Dejando el bullicio de la fiesta Applejack y un Flash, el mismo que caminaba con dificultad, pasean bajo su cobijo. En el costado de este había un enorme curita en cruz sobre su cute-mark, y cada vez que se alejaban el ruido de la fiesta era menor. Los dos no pronunciaron ni una palabra, pero se notaba que Applejack tenía un tono rojo en su cara.

Caminaron bastante, se adentraron por el huerto sur de manzanas de Sweet Apple Acress, y llegaron a un claro en donde allí encontraron un pequeño lago rodeado por los árboles de manzanas. La luz de la luna sobre el lago daba la impresión de un gran espejo, reflejando muy bien el cielo estrellado, los dos se acercaron a la orilla y se sentaron.

- ¿Y bien que te parece? – pregunto Applejack mirando el lago.

- ¡Es precioso!, había visto muchos lagos en mis viajes pero este es único – dijo el con la mirada fija.

- Si…, este lugar lo encontramos Applebloom y yo al dar un largo paseo, quería enseñarte este lugar – sonriéndole Applejack.

Luego un silencio se apoderó del ambiente, después de un momento Flash sonrió mirando al lago.

- ¿Aún estas recordando el beso que te dio Fluttershy? – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un puchero.

- Algo, pero el motivo por el que sonreí fue esa vez que te caíste del granero y tuve que amortiguar tu caída, y terminamos en una pose muy vergonzosa, jajajajaja – rió el.

Applejack se sonrojó recordando lo que sucedió, ya que al caer ella estaba encima de el y sus rostros estaba muy cerca.

- ¡Sí… jajajajajajaja! Y mi hermano te persiguió por toda Sweet Apple Acress y yo tuve perseguirlo para detenerlo y que no te haga daño – sonrió.

- Que bueno que llegaste justo a tiempo, ya que el había amarrado mis patas y estaba colgando de un árbol listo para patearme como a un árbol de manzanas.-

- Y si vieras lo que le hizo a un pobre diablo, el me estaba ayudando a cargar unas manzanas, el estaba encima de mí y el nos vio, solo te diré que lo mando a volar mas rápido que los mismos pegasos-

- ¡Jajajajajajaja!, no te creo, pobre poni – rio a carcajadas.

- Algo me mantiene inquieta – dijo ella mirándolo, aún con el efecto de la cidra.

- ¿Ah si, que es? –

- Es el hecho de que aún pienses en el beso que te dio Fluttershy – dijo apenada.

- Oh, eso. No es fácil de olvidar sabes, ella me tomó por sorpresa, no lo pude evitar. - giró su cabeza hacia Applejack para mirarla, y ella sin previo aviso le dio un beso.

El con los ojos bien abiertos estaba recibiendo el beso, mientras que ella ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Su beso, a diferencia de Fluttershy, tenía un exquisito sabor a manzana, y un ligero olor a cidra penetró su nariz. Luego de un rato se separaron con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Y…. bien…..? … ¿Qué… te … pareció?... – susurrándole, con falta de respiración y mirándolo a los ojos.

- Creo… que… aún… no estoy… muy convencido… -

Dicho esto, Flash se lanzó a ella y la besó, abrazó a Applejack, lo cual ella respondiéndole también lo abrazó muy fuerte. Los dos se besaron muy apasionadamente, entrelazando sus lenguas en una danza. Se tumbaron en la hierba del lugar, quedando Flash en el suelo y Applejack encima de el. El beso de ella era tan apasionado que prácticamente quería comérselo vivo, lo abrazaba con sus patas con tal fuerza que parecía que no lo soltaría nunca, las patas traseras de ella se entrelazaron en una de Flash, mientras el sentía el calor del cuerpo de ella al abrazarla, las patas delanteras de Flash acariciaban el cuello de ella y su espalda.

Cuando terminaron de besarse, un hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas extasiadas y embriagadas del sabor del otro. Sus corazones latían tan fuerte que parecía como si se fueran a salir de sus pechos, la respiración de ambos era rápida, jadeante y cálida hasta se podía ver vapor saliendo de ellos, con su mirada fija en uno del otro, centellante, penetrante y llena de deseo. Una gota de sudor bajaba por el cuello de Applejack la cual Flash lo notó y tomó la espalda de ella con su pata derecha y la acercó hacia el para lamer la gota.

A tal acto ella solo pudo soltar un gemido de gusto al sentir la lengua de el recorrer su cuello, esto hizo que el siguiera con los besos en esa zona, con su boca recorrió su cuello, besando, chupando, lamiendo, mientras con sus patas acariciaban su larga melena y espalda. La sensación de placer de ella le obligó a que de nuevo se besaran, y otra vez la lucha de lenguas empezaba.

El bajó sus pezuñas hacia sus flancos y acarició su cute-mark, esto hizo que ella cortara el beso y se inclinara hacia atrás con un gemido audible, haciendo que el sombrero que tenía puesto saliera volando, y el con mas fuerza apretó sus flancos mientras lamía su pecho.

Applejack con una idea clara de lo que se avecina, colocó sus dos pezuñas en el lazo rojo de la trenza de su melena y la desató, dejando así caer su hermosa melena dorada. Si en si Applejack ya era bella, al soltarse la melena era hermosa y el brillo de la luna resplandecía en cada uno de sus cabellos. Flash quedó hipnotizado con ello, mientras ella lo veía con deseo y pasión esbozando una sonrisa. Flash no pudo resistirse más y la tumbo suavemente en el pasto, ambos se volvieron a besar como si se acabara el mundo, se acariciaron por todos lados, y el empezó a besarla por todo el cuerpo, bajando cada vez más y más hasta llegar a su cute-mark, mas ella se llevó uno de sus casos a la boca mordiéndolo y levantando un poco su cadera.

Los besos y caricias que Flash le proporcionaba la hacían estremecerse más y mas, el bajó mas hasta llegar a su feminidad. Applejack abrió los ojos y cerró sus piernas, mas no tuvo efecto ya que fueron abiertas por Flash, ella puso sus casos en su cara para tapar el rubor que ya tenía en su rostro. Cuando el empezó a lamer su entrepierna, ella levanto sus caderas, siendo sujetadas por Flash y comenzó a lamer. Los fluidos de ella se mezclaban con la saliva de el, mientras ella gemía cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡P… POR FAVOR… NO… MAS! – dijo ella con un grito entre cortado y con sus cascos en el rostro.

No haciéndole caso alguno, el continuó saboreando su jugo de amor, hasta que el abrió su flor, revelando así un hermoso color rosa, y brillaba por los fluidos que desbordaba. Extasiado siguió lamiendo su clítoris, al cual ella gritó de placer.

- ¡SIGUE, ASÍ!, ¡NO TE DETENGAS AHORA!- gritó Applejack y apretando la cabeza de Flash con sus cascos hacia ella.

- ¡Con mucho gusto! – dijo el.

El chupó su clítoris, metió su lengua en su entrepierna, y lamió más rápido y fuerte. Los gritos ahogados que emitía ella se convirtieron en gemidos de placer y euforia, hasta que ella sintió un choque eléctrico que recorrió de forma inmediata su espina hasta llegar a su mente que quedó totalmente en blanco, dio un movimiento brusco alzando su cadera, cerró sus piernas, y sus patas delanteras estaban la sujetando la cabeza de Flash, ella dio un grito ahogado, encorvando su espalda y tensando cada músculo de su cuerpo y con la mirada al cielo, para luego caer sobre el suave pasto con su respiración agitada.

Flash se separa de ella lamiéndose los labios y mirándola con deseo.

- ¡Ahora, es momento del plato principal! – dijo el.

Applejack estaba con su pata izquierda en el rostro, y al oír lo que dijo Flash esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¡Bien, Dulzura!, ¿espero que estés listo para el rodeo?-

- ¡Me llevaré el listón azul después de esto! – dando el una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ella hizo la misma sonrisa, se levantó y fue directo a el, se colocó encima de el y lo abrazó, notando así su formada musculatura. Recorrió con sus patas todo el cuerpo de Flash, definiendo cada musculo formado por el arduo y duro trabajo en la granja. Cuando lo por primera vez no tenía tan robusto cuerpo, "Se ve que se ha esforzado al máximo, y eso me excita mucho" pensó ella mientras chupaba su cuello.

Ella besaba y chupaba el cuello de Flash mientras movía sus caderas, y allí notó la portentosa masculinidad de el, tan firme y dura. Cada uno ya no podía aguantar más, abrió sus piernas para sentarse encima de el, mientras que Flash ya estaba con la respiración muy agitada, no podía esperar mas para poseerla, pero controló sus instintos ya que no quería lastimarla. Ya preparados, se miraron a los ojos y ella empezó a bajar lentamente, la sensación de penetrarla de una vez se hacía cada vez más insoportable, pero tenía que aguantar, era demasiado placentero para echarlo a perder en un solo movimiento, quería saborear cada momento, cada milímetro del interior de ella, hasta que por fin ella dio el ultimo impulso y sus caderas chocaron con su entrepierna, por fin estaban unidos.

La sensación dentro de ella era abrigador, suave y al mismo tiempo lo comprimía. Applejack no podía expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, el placer era tal que no le permitía seguir quieta, quería más, y así lo hizo, el vaivén de las caderas de Applejack empezó y sus gemidos de placer lleno el lugar. La danza entre ellos empezó de un vals tranquilo a un esquizofrénico Rock pesado, las caderas de Applejack daban fuertes embistes como si estuviera amansando a un toro salvaje. Los continuos besos y caricias entre ellos no hacían mas que avivar el fuego, sus mentes concentradas en el sublime placer, hasta que llegaron al límite y Flash dio su última envestida agarrando bien sus flancos hacia el, mas ella encorvó su espalda agarrando el cuello de el dando un grito hacia el cielo.

Los dos no se movieron en un tiempo, hasta que por fin sus cuerpos se desplomaron en el pasto. Abrazados, ambos sintieron el fuerte latido de sus corazones y sintieron el cálido aliento que exhalaban de sus ya cansados cuerpos. La calidez y el sudor se sentían, se miraron a los ojos y se besaron dulce y suavemente.

- ¡Wow!, eso fue… ¡grandioso! – dijo Applejack ya recobrando el aire, abrazándolo.

- Grandioso es muy poco para describir esta sensación, yo diría que fue alucinante- rectificó.

- Pero esto no se merece el listón azul, ¿no crees? – dijo Flash mirándola pícaramente.

- ¡Muy bien dulzura!, ¡si quieres enfrentar al toro mas vale que estés listo para tomarlo por los cuernos! – exclamó ella tomándolo de la cara con la mirada y una sonrisa muy sugestiva.

- Pues, Es hora del rodeo… – susurrándole al oído

Continuaron casi toda la noche, hasta que y al fin exhaustos Flash acompañó a Applejack a la granja.

- Dulzura, si que te llevaste el listón azul esta noche – dijo ella muy contenta.

- Eso creo, ya que me duelen las caderas y me tiemblan las piernas. Dudo mucho poder ir a trabajar en la mañana -

- No te preocupes por eso, puedes tomarte el día de mañana libre, y puede que te esté visitando en tu casa.-

- Eso sería agradable, estoy rentando un cuarto, este se encuentra a lado de un local que venden sofás y plumas, ¿extraño no?- dijo el un poco serio.

- Si que es extraño, pero nos acostumbramos-

Llegando ya a la entrada de Sweet Apple Acress, ambos se detienen.

- Hasta aquí puedes llegar, si nos ve Big Mac, puede que no trabajes en dos semanas –

- Seguiré tu consejo, pero quiero pedirte un favor –

- De que se trata –

- ¿Quiero saber si tu conoces a alguien quien pueda arreglar mi gabardina? Ya que este se estropeo un poco.- dijo el alzando su vestimenta.

- Claro, una amiga mía es modista, ella puede ayudarte y ya la conoces se llama Rarity. Tiene su negocio en el centro de Poniville, se llama Carrusel Boutique, visítala.-

- Eso hare.-

Antes de que se separaran ella le da un beso y se aleja. Flash se dirige a su morada, mientras que Applejack sigilosamente entra en la casa y sin hacer ningún ruido entra a su cuarto, cuando prende la luz.

- ¡Hola hermana mayor!, ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- Dijo Applebloom sentada en su cama con una sonrisa que decía "te divertiste mucho, ¿no?"

- Tal parece que tendrás un nuevo hermano Applebloom – dijo la abuela Smith con la misma sonrisa.

- ¡A…Abuela Smith, Applebloom!… ¿Q…qué hacen en mi cuarto? ¿n… no sé de qué me están hablando? – mintió Applejack, haciendo su acostumbrada cara de mentiras.

- Vamos hermana, no puedes mentir, y mejor, dinos que te demoró – exclamó Applebloom acercándose.

Applejack retrocedió ante el acoso de su hermana, hasta que chocó con algo duro, se dio la vuelta y miro un gran poni rojo con un semblante tranquilo que la miraba.

- Nos contaras que te sucedió – Dijo Applebloom.

- ¡Eyup! –

Dejando el interrogatorio, Flash apenas llegó a su cuarto, estaba muy cansado ya que después de haber forcejeado inútilmente para que no le lastimaran en ese juego y luego de haber disfrutado de la compañía de Applejack, solo se tumbo en su cama y cerró los ojos para sumirse en un dulce sueño.

En los alrededores de Poniville todo estaba destruido, llovía a cantaros con los truenos resonando, casas completamente deshechas, el suelo desquebrajado, arboles y algunas casas en llamas y todo estaba rodeado por un aura roja, ponis en pánico corriendo de un lado al otro.

En el centro de toda esa devastación están las guardianas de la armonía caídas en combate, tratando de ponerse en pie, presentaban heridas graves y con la mirada de terror, a la izquierda de ellas estaba Spike muy lastimado, con un ala rota, múltiples cortes en su cuerpo, exhalando fuego y con una expresión de total furia.

Se escuchó un ruido ensordecedor como una explosión, y un cuerpo cayó de lo alto chocando con tal fuerza que quebró el suelo levantando una nube de polvo. Al disiparse se podía observar una figura peculiar, un poni con cuerpo de varios animales.

- ¡¿Qué hace Discord aquí?! y ¡¿Porqué está así?!- se preguntó el muy asustado.

Una poni de color rosa, tenía un collar con una gema azul y el pelo laceo, se paró con dificultad y fue a donde está Discord, lo abrazó y lo movió, las lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de ella, y dio un grito que partía el alma.

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo Aquí?! ¡¿Porqué está pasando todo esto?! ¡¿Y las princesas?! ¡¿Porqué las princesas no hacen nada al respecto?! – aterrado y desesperado al ver tal escena.

Luego vio algo que lo heló y llenó su corazón de miedo y terror, a lo lejos se podía ver el castillo de Canterlot totalmente destruido, el bello y majestuoso castillo que se divisaba en lo alto de una montaña ya no estaba.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¿¡PORQUEEEEEEEEEEE!? – gritó.

Volteó su cabeza y divisó una gran nube de color negro que se acercaba a el, pudo divisar varias criaturas saliendo del bosque Everfree, en eso una luz de color lila iluminó la nube, revelando la silueta de un alicornio, con melena corta.

- ¡NO LO HAGAS!- gritó desesperado.

El alicornio lanzó un rayo de color violeta hacia las guardianas.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritó Flash despertándose con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

Flash sudaba, su respiración era agitada y el corazón latía a mil. Luego al darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto se tranquilizó un poco.

- ¡Que alivio! Solo era una pesadilla –

- ¿Qué demonios era esa cosa?, y allí estaba Discord, ¿porqué estaba el allí? Y estaba del lado de esas ponis. ¿Quiénes son ellas?- se preguntó desconcertado.

Flash se levantó de la cama y fue a dar un para pensar en esa pesadilla, además tenia que ir a que le arreglen su vestimenta donde la amiga de Applejack. Cogió sus cosas y se fue a Carrusel Boutique.

- "Será acaso algo de lo que va a ocurrir, o tendrá otro significado, ¿Discord peleando a favor de esas ponis? Y ¿Quiénes son? Me parecen familiares en especial a esa poni rosa con la melena lacea"- pensó Flash mientras caminaba por el pueblo.

Flash no tubo que caminar mucho, ya que como el estaba en el centro encontró el local muy rápido. Llamó a la puerta.

- Pasé por favor – se escuchó una dulce voz.

- ¡Bienvenido a Carrusel Boutique, en donde todo aquí es Magnific! ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – le dio la bienvenida Sweetie Bell.

- Hola Sweetie Bell, soy Flash, nos conocimos en la fiesta de ayer.- dijo el.

Ella lo vio y mostró una dulce sonrisa y se le acercó con un caminar lento pero seductor.

- Bienvenido a mi casa Flash, es un gusto volverte a ver, dime ¿en que te puedo ayudar? – dijo ella con un todo suave.

- Applejack me dijo que me podrían arreglar esta gabardina – contestó el mostrándole su vestimenta rasgada.

- ¡Así es!, espérame aquí mientras voy por mi hermana – dijo ella mientras le giñaba el ojo.

- ¡Hermana! Hay un cliente – dijo ella desde el otro cuarto.

Después de un rato la unicornio blanca hizo su aparición detrás de la puerta luciendo un collar con un rubí en el centro.

- ¡Oh querido! Es un gusto en verte de nuevo, me dijo Sweetie Bell que deseas que arregle esto –

- Es correcto – le contestó.

- Bien, pues no lo haré – dijo ella muy seria.

- ¿Pero porqué? – le preguntó consternado y algo molesto.

- ¡Querido! No te enfades, mi intención es hacerte una nueva, ya que esta prenda está gastada, maltratada y fuera de moda y mis principios de estilo no me permiten, que un unicornio bien parecido como tu, ande con estos harapos.- dijo ella con su tono particular de dama refinada.

- Muchas gracias por el gesto, pero no quiero incomodarte.- dijo Flash.

- No me molesta en absoluto, es mas un placer, y… viéndote bien…mmmmmmmm ¡IDEAAAAAA!.- gritó emocionada dando un buen vistazo a Flash.

- ¡Wow!, has desarrollado buena musculatura, no es exagerada y tampoco mínima, tienes un figura perfecta.- dijo Rarity con un toque de sutileza en su voz y una mira picara.

- ¡Ejem!, Bien, querido, ¿quieres que lo haga de la misma medida que la anterior?-

- ¡Si por favor! ¿Y sobre el precio?- preguntó el sacando una bolsa.

- Sweetie Bell me dijo que te envió Applejack, así que te haré un precio especial -

- Bien, pero quiero pedirte un favor, deseo que arregles la anterior… es solo que tiene un valor sentimental-

- ¡Ho Hooooo! ¿Acaso s un regalo de alguna yegua?- echándole una mirada diciendo "pícaro".

- jejejeje te mentiría si te dijera que no es así, pero me ha acompañado a muchos viajes y quiero conservarla, te daré algo extra-

- Me niego aceptar eso, te lo arreglaré sin costo, ya que se trata de algo especial para ti.-

- Muchas gracias.- dijo el sonriéndole y le guiño el ojo.

Rarity se ruborizo un poco y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ir a trabajar. Para Rarity era ya costumbre recibir halagos y muestras de coqueteo de parte de los sementales que la cortejaban, y no había tenido semejante rubor, excepto de la vez que Spike le regaló el rubí de fuego. Flash podía ser atractivo y tenía un cuerpo fuerte, pero otros corceles lo tenían y eran más guapos y fuertes ¿Qué hacia la diferencia en el?, trató de no de pensar en eso y se puso arreglar la gabardina primero, no sin antes medirla para hacer la nueva para el.

En eso flash veía como Rarity hacia flotar con su magia todo tipo de artículos, desde carretes hilos, tijeras, tubos telas pesadas, cintas de medir, modelos, joyas, listones etc., la fluidez y elegancia que realizaba ella en su trabajo demostraba perfección y orden, parecía como un rio tranquilo y fluido. Flash le llamó la atención tal demostración y se quedó allí observándola.

- ¡Querido! No tienes que esperarme, puedes darte una vuelta por el pueblo y cuando regreses ya estará listo.- dijo ella ya en la máquina de coser.

- No te preocupes, quiero ver como trabajas, o ¿te incomoda?.- preguntó preocupado.

- Para nada, me gusta tener compañía.- dijo ella sonriéndole de reojo.

- ¿Y yo que hermana, a caso estoy pintada?.- gritó Sweetie Bell desde la otra habitación.

- ¡Oh vamos Sweetie Bell!, sabes a lo que me refiero.-

En efecto el arreglo de la gabardina duró un poco más de lo previsto pero ya estaba lista. Ella le entregó la gabardina a su dueño contenta de su trabajo.

- Gracias Rarity, lo aprecio mucho.- dijo el levitando su gabardina.

- Es un placer querido, lo mejor de lo mejor, tu gabardina nueva estará lista pronto, te avisaré cuando esté lista, dime en donde vives y enviaré a alguien para avisarte.-

- Vivo en un cuarto a lado del local de sofás y plumas de aquí. Además, Rarity, deseo preguntarte algo.- dijo Flash con tono serio.

- ¿Que es? - preguntó Rarity.

- ¿Puedo trabajar aquí hasta que mi gabardina esté lista?.- preguntó el con un tono serio.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- gritaron las dos hermanas.

- La razón por la que deseo trabajar es que observé como tú trabajas de una manera elegante y fluida y deseo que me enseñes como trabajar así- dijo Flash mirándola con ojos centellantes.

Las dos hermanas no sabían que decir, ambas estaban con la boca abierta, hasta que Rarity rompió el silencio.

- Es muy halagador de tu parte ayudar, pero no pedo….-

- ¡Por favor! aprendo rápido, además seré de mucha ayuda y no te estorbaré.- interrumpiendo Flash ya con ojos de cachorro abandonado.

- "Esta es mi oportunidad"- pensó Sweetie Bell- hermana contrátalo, además las dos somos yeguas y necesitamos a un corcel como el para los trabajos pesados y nos ahorrará tiempo en las entregas.

- Mmmmmmm… tienes razón, necesitamos a un corcel para esas actividades, nosotras no podemos realizar ciertos trabajos…. ¡Bien, trato hecho!- dijo Rarity a un Flash ya posando y enseñando sus músculos como un físico culturista, las dos yeguas miraron el espectáculo que hacia el y se rieron.

Flash habló con Applejack que trabajaría un tiempo donde Rarity, hasta que su vestimenta esté hecha. Ella no le gustó mucho la idea, pero aceptó.

Ya en la boutique el se puso a trabajar, debía realizar varias actividades, en las que incluían transportar varios tubos de tela pesados, materiales de costura, hacer de modelo para vestimenta masculina, entregar vestidos ya hechos, inclusive la más peligrosa y dura tarea, bañar a su gata Opal, esta tarea parecía el infierno ya que la gata mordía y arañaba, y Rarity le daba preferencia a Opal que a las heridas que tenía Flash, ese trabajo era aún más pesado que la de la granja.

Los días pasaron y Flash ya dominaba con gracia y elegancia transportar varios utensilios de costura a la vez, inclusive le ayudaba a diseñar a Rarity. En ese lapso de tiempo, venía muy a menudo de visita Applejack y no se separaba de mi cuando estaba con Rarity trabajando echándole miradas a ella, también venían de visita Applebloom, se notaba a simple vista que Sweetie Bell y Applebloom se llevaban bien, pero de a veces se enviaban miradas fulminantes entre ellas cada vez que habla con cualquiera de ellas. Cuando Rarity salía de compras, Sweetie Bell, se mostraba muy cariñosa he inclusive mas que Applebloom, pero con mas elegancia, las continuas indirectas y a veces directas ella hacían poner incómodo a Flash, mas a su autocontrol.

Lo que más llamó la atención a Flash fue las continuas, por no decir muy constantes, visitas de Spike a Ratiry, las muchas muestras de afecto de el como acompañándole a buscar gemas, posar de modelo en una sesión de diseño muy pesada, regalos por parte del Dragón y a veces las miradas vigilantes hacia mi.

- "¡Así que de ella está enamorado! Sospechaba algo desde que vía las fotos en casa de Twilight y lo que pasó en la fiesta, pero ahora estoy seguro, y ese rubí de fuego lo dice todo"- pensó el.

Sweetie Bell tenía un encargo que hacer y salió de la casa, estaban los dos solos, y Flash tenía que preguntarle algo a Rarity.

- Rarity, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

- Si cariño ¿que es?- decía ella mientras tomaba una tasa de café.

- ¿Tú y Spike son pareja?- preguntó el mirándola.

Dicho esto ella soltó su tasa de café rompiéndola, la mirada de ella la tenía fija en Flash, no podía articular palabra alguna.

- ¿P…Pero, que cosas preguntas?- dijo ella reponiéndose, pero el corazón le latía fuerte.

- Bueno, lo digo porque veo que el está muy interesado en ti-

- B… bueno, el está interesado en mi y es muy amable, pero no estamos saliendo- dijo Rarity un poco agitada.

- Siento haberte incomodado, pero quería saberlo, ya que el te ama, te ha dado esa fabulosa gema que tienes.- exclamó Flash indicando al rubí de fuego.

- ¡Si!, el fue muy lindo en dármela –

- Me supongo que te lo debe haber dado recientemente ¿no?- dijo Flash.

- Allí, te equivocas, este rubí de fuego era un regalo para el mismo en su cumpleaños cuando aún era un pequeño bebé dragón, y el fue muy amable y generoso por dármela- abrazando el rubí.

Rarity se voltea para ver a Flash, y este tenía los ojos bien abiertos, la boca cerrada y con facción seria, las pupilas de sus ojos se habían contraído hasta formar unos pequeños puntos y estaba inmóvil. Esta reacción asustó a Rarity y fue donde el para ver si estaba bien.

- "¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Un dragón dando algo así de preciado a una poni, que, no dudo que sea hermosa y elegante, pero hacer algo así…, una joya de tal magnitud… a una simple poni…"- pensó Flash mientras fruncía el ceño un poco.

- ¡Flash! Respóndeme!, ¿está bien?, ¡¿Por qué no me contestas?!- gritó Rarity.

Flash escuchaba a la unicornio hablándole, pero no le prestaba atención alguna.

- "Eso de muestra que Spike ama con toda su alma a Rarity, ¿será buena idea decirle lo del rubí de fuego? ¿De cómo el pulió un simple rubí hasta convertirlo en el rubí de fuego? Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo supo el como hacerlo? Mmmm… debió ser instintivo, debido al amor que siente el hacia ella eso fue motor suficiente para ello"- seguía pensando y esta vez mostrando una sonrisa.

- ¡Flash! ¡Me asustas! ¿Qué te pasa?- gritando ella ya al punto del pánico.

- Perdón por haberte asustado, es que recordé una cosa importante- dijo el muy clamado.

- ¡No vuelvas hacer eso!, me diste un buen susto – reclamándole ya enfadada.

En eso Sweetie Bell llega muy agitada y golpea la puerta de la casa casi tumbándola, y a acompañándola estaba Scootaloo, ambas muy alteradas.

- ¡Rarity, hermana! ¡Huyamos! ¡Poniville está siendo atacada!- dijo Sweetie Bell gritando.

Todos salieron de la boutique apresurados solo para constatar de lo que dijo Sweetie Bell era cierto. Una parvada de grifos están atacando a los ponis del pueblo, destruyendo casas, negocios y golpeando a indefensos ponis. Twilight, Big Macintosh, Applejack, Spike y Rainbow Dash los enfrentaban. Twilight tenía a uno levitándolo en el aire con su telequinesis, lo azotó varias veces contra el piso y lo lanzó lejos. Big Mac junto con su hermana protegían a los habitantes para que ellos pudieran escapar, pateando y dando cabezazos, Rainbow Dash junto con Soarin hacían su parte en el aire peleando contra ellos, mientras que Spike lanzaba fuego al aire protegiendo a unos potrillos que quedaron rezagados. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy se encargaban de guiar a los habitantes del pueblo hacia un lugar seguro.

- ¡Vamos date prisa mamá! – gritó una unicornio de color plomo.

- ¡Espérame hija, que no veo el motivo de tanto apuro!- le contestó mientras corría una pegaso del mismo color.

- ¡Mamá, Poniville está siendo atacada por grifos! y dices ¿qué no ves el motivo?- le replicó.

- ¡Lo siento hija, no te escuché!, estaba viendo una promoción de muffins en esta pastelería, los voy a comprar, espérame aquí- dijo ella dirigiéndose.

- ¡Mamá no es hora para eso, hay que huir!- le gritó ya molesta.

Ella se regresó para traer a su madre pero vio que ella se había chocado y se encontraba en el suelo.

- ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!- gritó con desesperación al ver con quién se había chocado.

Un grifo de color blanco, en el extremo de las plumas de sus alas era de color rojo, estaba parado enfrente de la pegaso con una mirada fría.

- ¡Levántate y vete! – dijo el grifo muy serio.

- ¡Oh es muy amable señor!- dijo ella levantándose.

- ¡MAMÁ CORRE! – gritó la unicornio corriendo hacia el grifo con su cuerno encendido.

Algo golpea a la unicornio y queda en el suelo junto a su madre.

- ¡Rubel! ¿me puedes decir que haces?, se supone que debemos acabar con todo aquí – replico un grifo de color negro.

- ¡Filch!, que grato es que estés aquí – dijo Rubel sarcásticamente.

- Déjate de sandeces y termina con ellas –

- Según tengo entendido, estamos buscando a ese unicornio, no veo la impera necesidad de matarlas – aclaró.

- ¡SI TU NO LO HACES LO HARÉ YO!- gritó Filch ya molesto con su compañero.

Alzando las dos garras y dando un gritó, el grifo se disponía a matar a las dos ponis, mientras ambas yeguas gritaron. En eso se escuchó un ruido como si se estuviera abriendo la tierra, y dos columnas de piedra aparecen del suelo golpeando al grifo negro por debajo de el y enviándolo muy lejos, el grifo blanco lo esquiva la otra columna pero esta golpea su ala izquierda mientras levantaba vuelo.

- ¡Están bien las dos! – dijo Rarity.

- ¡Si! Mi mamá y yo estamos bien gracias, Miss Rarity – dijo la unicornio.

- ¡Dinky, vayan rápido al refugio, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy están allí, Sweetie Bell las guiará. Vamos Derpy levántate ya!- alzando la voz Rarity.

- ¡Pero no he comprado los muffins de oferta de esa pastelería!- dijo Derpy muy tranquila.

- ¡Vamos mamá allá tengo unos para ti – dijo Dinky.

Ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron al refugio rápidamente. Rubel con dificultad trataba de mantenerse en el aire, y desde el cielo divisa al sujeto que buscaba, y hace un grito llamando a sus amigos. Este desciende y están cara a cara con los dos unicornios.

- Soy Rubel Maximus, Tú ¿Cómo te llamas? – señalando con un dedo Rubel hacia Flash.

- Me llamo Flash Blade – le contestó.

- Eres exactamente al tipo que buscamos, dime ¿fuiste tu quien mató a nuestros compañeros en el bosque Everfree? – Rubel ya con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Sí!, ¡Fui yo! – le contesto desafiante ante la mirada atónita de Rarity.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo con tanta tranquilidad y estando en esa postura ante mi?! – dijo Rubel muy enojado y ya listo para atacar.

- ¡Bien no fue difícil! Ellos me trataron de robar, y al ver que solo tenía 6 bits, querían matarme y comerme, así que solo me defendí – diciendo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Entonces los tres grifos muertos que encontraron la guardia real en el bosque Everfree los mataste tu? – exclamó Rarity muy sorprendida.

- ¡No fueron tres, sino cinco, pero creo que los lobos de madera o algún otro animal dispuso de los otros dos! – dijo Flash mirando al grifo y sonriéndole.

El grifo gritó más fuerte por lo que dijo Flash y con las alas abiertas arremetió contra el. Este empujó a Rarity a un lado y recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Rubel, lanzándolo lejos dándose contra el suelo, este se levantó y antes de que se diera cuenta recibió otro golpe en su quijada, mandándolo de nuevo al suelo. Rarity solo podía ver con lágrimas en los ojos como lo golpeaba.

- ¡Noooooooooo!, ¡Ya déjalo! – gritó Rarity con desesperación.

Los ataques de Rubel, no cesaban, ataques de velocidad con las alas, el pico, sus garras, dejaron a un maltrecho y casi moribundo Flash, hasta que este se desplomó en el suelo.

- ¿Este es el que mató a cinco de nuestros mejores guerreros?, tal vez los sorprendiste y los atacaste a traición ¡Patético! – dijo Rubel sonriendo, saboreando su victoria.

Rarity ya estaba en el suelo con su rostro en el suelo y sus patas cubriéndola, llorando desconsoladamente. Rubel se acerca a Rarity, más esta no puede moverse y viéndolo con abundantes lágrimas en sus ojos y expresión de terror. Ya cerca de ella alza su garra para matarla. Una columna de llamas verdes sale en dirección de Rubel, mas este lo esquiva volando.

- ¡Si la tocas, te mueres aquí mismo! – gritó una voz fuerte y penetrante.

- ¡SPIKY-WAIKY! - gritó con gran alivio Rarity viendo al gran dragón que exhalaba fuego y con ira en sus ojos.

Spike lanzó fuego al grifo para que se aleje más de Rarity, logrando así su cometido. Este se acercó y se colocó delante de ella rugiendo de rabia, y lanzando otra ráfaga de fuego hacia él.

- ¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí un dragón? ¡¿Acaso estas aquí para comer ponis?! – le gritó al dragón.

- ¡Ellas son mis amigas! y ¡pagarás por haberla lastimado, desgraciado! – le gritó furioso.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – rio Rubel maliciosamente.

- ¡Bien, bien, bien!, que desagradable, un dragón protegiendo ponis y para el colmo está enamorado de una. Como sea no me interesa, ya eliminé al que buscábamos, no hay necesidad de quedarme.- burlándose de Spike y mirando a donde está el cuerpo de Flash.

Todos miraron hacia esa dirección y vieron que Flash no se movía, al ver esto los ojos, tanto de Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Bueno, Adios, ¡jajajajajajaja! – Rio Rubel mientras se alejaba.

- ¡Pero qué desconsiderado de tu parte! Te marchas cuando me empezaba a divertir – dijo una voz conocida, que a Rubel le erizó las plumas y mirando de dónde provenía la voz.

Este se llenó de sorpresa al mirar a Flash sin su gabardina caminar como si nada detrás de sus amigos. Mientras que ellos, voltearon con la misma expresión que Rubel, pero llenos de alegría. Este caminó a donde estaba su gabardina y el cuerpo del otro Flash.

- Es una pena, con lo que la señorita Rarity lo había arreglado – dijo con tristeza.

- ¡¿Pero cómo es posible?! ¡Yo te maté! ¡YO TE MATÉ!– grito Rubel consternado.

- ¡Jejejejeje! – rio Flash mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?! –grito ya furioso Rubel.

- Lo siento, es que, es lo mismo que dijeron tus amigos antes de…. morir- exclamó Flash sonriéndole.

* * *

Ahora las aclaraciones.

Quiero aclarar una cosa, en el anterior capítulo mensioné el Bosque Evergreen, les digo que está bien, solo que no lo aclaré a timepo.

1.- El bosque Evergreen (invención mía) y este queda mas allá del Bosque Everfree, cruzando las montañas donde los dragones se reunen para la migración. allí está el bosque Evergreen y a las afueras, en los límites externos están las montañas de Hielo.

2.- Habrán dialectos propios de donde vengo, por ejemplo el "MOSH", es el una actividad, por así decirlo, en donde un grupo de rockeros, en un concierto la banda toca un solo de guitarran electrica, se agrupan en el centro y empiezan a empujarse y a dar vueltas, a veces en donde llegan a golpearse y eso. No sé como lo dirán en sus paises, tengo entendido que le dicen POGO en Argentina pero de allí no conosco más terminología para ello.

Estos son las aclaraciones de hoy, estaré atento a sus reviews.

Bye Be.


	6. Chapter 6: ¡Yuju! Victoria y Mensajes

**CAPITULO 6: ¡Yuju! ¡Victoria! y Mensajes Confusos.**

¿?: ¡Hola!¡Hola!¡Hola!, como están …. Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes al espacio candente, pasional y emociónate de Alicorn Station la radio más sintonizada de toda Equestria, aquí les habla su DJ Mister L, pero pueden llamarme L, y les estaré deleitando a ustedes con lo mejor en música, y junto a mí esta mi bellísima compañera y comentarista Lady Z (fondo musical: Smile, Smile).

Lady Z: ¡Hola! ¡Hola! Es un gustin conocerlos.

L: Y También tenemos aquí en el estudio a nuestra invitada, es la mas animada y alegre de todo Poniville, si no es que de toda Equestria, trabaja en la pastelería Sugar Cube Corner y todos la conocen muy bieneeeeeen. Eeeeeeees ¡Pinkie Pie.! (aplausos).

Pinkie: ¡HOOOOOOOOOOOOOLIS! ¡Holis! ¡AMIGOS! ¡UN BESO! ¡MUACK!

L: ¡Bien! ¡Bien!¡Bien! Hoy tenemos un programa espectacular y notas que compartir con nuestros oyentes por no decir lo que acontece en estos momentos con el protagonista de la historia en estos momentos, ¿no es así Lady Z?

Lady Z: ¡Así es L! en estos momentos nuestro héroe se enfrenta a una lucha contra una grifos malotes, y te digo que casi me desmayo cuando vi a nuestro héroe en el suelo. Se me fueron las lágrimas (Snif, Snif).

Pinkie: ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¡Uh!, pero apareció sin ningún rasguño. ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Lo amo!... por cierto ¿Tienen algún bocadillo?.

L: Producción, por favor un bocadillo para nuestra invitada. Bien en cuanto a mí, me gustó mucho la escena con Applejack, fue muy conmovedor.

Lady Z: ¡Aja! ¡Si, como no!, (¬¬) conmovedor no es la palabra con la que describiría lo que quieres decir. O si te refieres a lo que Applejack le coloca un alfiler en su cute-mark, si es así yo te lo daré una ¡con mucho gusto!

L: No me refiero a eso, me refiero a la demostración de amor que tuvieron en el lago, fue algo hermoso, y muy romántico ¿Qué opinas Pinkie?.

Pinkie: MMMMMMMMMMMMMM PASTEL.

L:…. (^^¡)

L: ¡Ejem! Pues como iba diciendo, me gustó mucho esa expresión de amor y… Lady Z ¿Porqué tienes esa cola de burro de juguete en tu boca?

Lady Z: Querías amor, ¿no es así?, esta es una demostración de amor.

L: ¡A…Aleja eso de mí!, y ¿porque pones esa cara sensual?, ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Ahhh!

(Ruidos)

L: Pinkie ¡ayúdame, por favor! (voz alejada)

Lady Z: ¡Ven aquí! Y te demostraré mi amor (voz alejada)

Pinkie: El amor duele. JIJIJIJIJIJIJI, bueno amigos, me despido y estaremos esperando sus reviews, y a los ya han mandado ¡GRACIAS! ¡LOS AMO! ¡MUACK!

L: ¡No despidas el programa, eso lo hago yo! ¡aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(Fondo de música: DiscordEuroponybeat)

Ponyville está siendo atacada por un grupo de grifos buscando a Flash, uno de ellos lo encuentra, lo cual lo ataca sin misericordia y se marcha pensando que lo había matado solo para llevarse un susto al descubrir que no solo está vivo sino que no tenía ningún rasguño, tanto el grifo como los amigos de Flash estaban muy sorprendidos.

- ¡Jejejejeje! – rio Flash mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO?! –grito ya furioso Rubel.

- Es una coincidencia, es lo mismo que dijeron esos grifos antes de…. morir- exclamó Flash sonriéndole.

Rubel al escuchar eso, este se llenó de ira, tanto que la sangre se le subió a la cara y este emitió un grito de rabia, dicho grito se escuchó por todo el pueblo alterando a los pocos ponis que salían del pueblo. Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy al escucharlo voltearon sus cabezas hacia Poniville y esto las preocupó.

- ¡Oh, Mi Dios! Eso fue espeluznante – dijo Fluttershy temblando con el cuerpo en el suelo y cubriéndose con sus patas delanteras.

- Vamos Fluttershy, solo ríete del miedo, JA… JA… JA….- saltando Pinkie y dando ánimos a su amiga.- Vamonos para allá a ver qué ocurre.

Pinkie puso a su amiga en su lomo y fue corriendo hacia Poniville cargándola.

- ¡Haaaaaaaaaaa! – gritó Fluttershy.

Flash con la gabardina en sus cascos se dirigió hacia donde estaba Rarity y Spike, mientras que ellos le dedican una sonrisa de felicidad al ver a su amigo que no le había pasado nada.

- Discúlpame Rarity, sé que te esforzarte en arreglarme esto pero ahora… ¿me lo podrías arreglar? – Preguntó Flash.

- ¡OH!, ¡eso no tiene importancia! ¿Estás bien? – diciendo esto con lágrimas en los ojos, más el solo asiente con la cabeza.

- Spike cuídala, me ocuparé de esto- le dijo al dragón, dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo de Spike.

- No tienes que decirlo, ella es mi preciado tesoro, pobre del infeliz que se acerque para dañarla- exclamó Spike con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Bien dicho, cuento con eso. Y tendrás que colaborar conmigo en algo por favor- se acercó al oído de Spike susurrándole algo, más esté mueve la cabeza diciendo que sí y dirigiéndose a donde está Big Mac para hacer lo mismo.

- ¡Eyup! – le responde.

- ¡Si ya terminaste de despedirte de tus amigos, perfecto, ahora si te mataré!- gritó Rubel dirigiéndose en picada hacia Flash.

- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! – gritó Flash parándose en dos patas y con mirada desafiante ya con su cuerno brillando.

Rubel va a una gran velocidad directo hacia Flash con las alas y sus garras afiladas abiertas para matarlo de un solo golpe, y cuando este ya se encontraba cerca de su objetivo Flash pisa el suelo con sus patas delanteras haciendo que de este salgan columnas de piedra hacia Rubel. Este ataque sorprendió a Rubel y las columnas pegan de lleno en las alas emitiendo un crujido en ellas y enviándolo unos cuantos metros lejos de él.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – chilló de dolor Rubel ya en el suelo, con ambas garras sujetándose sus alas rotas.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITOOOOO!- le gritó con furia y odio en los ojos.

- ¡Y tengo más! – le Flash dijo con una pata levantada.

- ¡Ni creas que ve venciste solo porque no puedo volar! – Este levantó y fue corriendo hacia el unicornio.

El cuerno de Flash brillo y con su pata dio un pequeño golpe en el suelo, y de este salió una piedra del tamaño de la cabeza de un poni enfrente de Flash, él lo patea con las patas traseras, la piedra salió disparada directo hacia Rubel, más este al ver la piedra se cubre con ambos brazos, la roca lo impacta haciéndolo retroceder. Al bajar los brazos, el grifo ve que Flash intenta realizar el mismo movimiento y corre a máxima velocidad para tratar de acercársele. Flash da varios pisotones provocando que varias rocas salgan para luego patearlas y lanzárselas a Rubel, este los esquiva logrando así acercarse a Flash lo suficiente para propinarle un buen golpe en el hocico lanzándolo lejos.

- ¡Te lo mereces… miserable! – dijo Rubel mostrando señales de cansancio.

- ¡Wow!, es como me lo había esperado, ese golpe que me diste fue muy bueno, pero al no poder usar tus alas, tu fuerza se disminuyó bastante – levantándose Flash sin casi nada de daño.

- ¿Quieres decir que deliberadamente recibiste mi golpe para comprobarlo? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño habiéndose dado cuenta de que él se había burlado.

- ¡Eyup! – Dijo Flash imitando a Big Mac.

- Es hora de terminar con esto, ya que pronto habrá problemas – dijo Flash doblando su pata derecha para luego golpear el suelo.

De este salió una pequeña columna, debajo de Rubel, este lo esquivo saltando hacia a un lado, Flash empezó a dar más pisotones en la tierra y varias columnas pequeñas salen, Rubel las esquiva pero una columna consigue darle en su pata derecha, haciendo que pierda equilibrio, Flash pisa con ambas patas el suelo y una pared de roca que sale en frente del grifo y haciendo que este le golpee la cabeza, Flash da otro pisotón con ambas patas y otra pared sale y luego choca sus cascos delanteros. Rubel sacude su cabeza tratando de reponerse del golpe y se da cuenta que otra pared se dirige hacia él, este reacciona tarde y las dos paredes de roca chocan entre sí con el grifo en medio.

El cuerpo de Rubel cae ante semejante ataque, ya en el suelo el alzó su mirada, y observa que solo los otros ponis y el dragón están, sin percatarse que Flash ya estaba detrás de él listo a patearlo con sus patas traseras y propinándole un golpe en el rostro, fue tal la fuerza del golpe que lo envió directo hacia Big Macintosh.

- ¡AHORA BIG MAC!- le gritó.

Big Mac agacha la cabeza y le propina un cabezazo que envía a Rubel por los aires, este viaja a gran velocidad por el aire, el abre los ojos un momento y con miedo observa una figura de color verde que lo esperaba.

- ¡Esto es por haberla asustado, bastardo! –le grita Spike recibiéndolo con un golpe con el puño que lo envía en picada al suelo estrellándose precipitosamente levantando mucho polvo.

Al disiparse el polvo el cuerpo del grifo yace en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿No lo mataste, verdad? – le pregunta Rarity a Spike acercándose a Rubel.

- No, Flash me dijo que no le diera tan fuerte, aunque se lo merecía por haberte tratado así. – mencionó Spike enfadado y botando fuego por la nariz.

- Twilight, por favor trata sus heridas graves y asegúrate de que este bien sujeto, hay cosas que debe responder – Flash dirigiéndose a ella con tono amable.

- Está bien, lo haré – le contestó.

- Flash, me puedes explicar ¡¿cómo es que este grifo te golpeo tanto la primera vez y caigas como si estuvieras muerto para luego aparecer detrás de nosotros?! – preguntó Rarity muy enojada por lo sucedido antes.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – preguntó Pinkie Pie al llegar a la carrera con la pegaso amarillo en su lomo, esta frena de improvisto lo que hace que Fluttershy salga disparada hacia adelante.

- ¡Oh Pinkie que bueno que estés aquí! ¿Me puedes ayudar en algo? – le pregunta Flash a la poni rosada.

- ¡Oki doki loki! –ella acepta dando saltos hacia él.

- Es un simple truco, miren, nada por aquí – topándose la pata derecha con su pata izquierda como si fuera una manga mientras Pinkie ya estaba vestida como ayudante de mago con mallas rojas brillantes sonriendo e indicando la supuestamente manga de Flash.

– Nada por acá – indicando la otra manga y Pinkie en el otro extremo.

- Y nada acá – Flash indica la cabeza de Pinkie y ella hace lo mismo indicando con sus dos cascos su cabeza sacando la lengua con una gran sonrisa para luego ella patearlo con sus patas traseras y lanzándolo lejos.

– ¡FLAAAAAASHHHHHHH! – gritan al mismo tiempo Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie para luego correr hacia él.

- ¡Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa!, Flash dime ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién te golpeó? – llorando Pinkie Pie a lado de Flash, mientras que las otras se limitan a observarla con los ojos entrecerrados y sus rostros muy serios.

- ¡Siiii! dime quien te hizo esto para darle su merecido – dijo Flash detrás de las chicas con un rostro preocupado.

Los ojos de las chicas se dirigieron hacia él y haciendo un puchero, luego ellas se abalanzaron hacia el para golpearlo.

- ¡Ya es suficiente de estar con esas bromas! – dijo Applejack sujetándolo de cuello haciendo una llave de candado tratando de asfixiarlo.

- ¡No ves que estábamos preocupadas por ti, y te atreves hacer bromas como estas! – dijo Twilight mientras con otra llave de lucha libre le doblaba un brazo.

- ¡Eres un… tonto…asustarnos… así! – dijo Fluttershy mientras sujetaba su pierna y doblándola.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Un trampolín, Un trampolín!, ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! – dijo Pinkie Pike mientras usaba el estómago de Flash como cama elástica.

Mientras tanto Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Rarity, Spike y Big Mac veían como apaleaban a Flash unas yeguas preocuponas, les pareció cómica tal escena y se rieron a carcajadas. Las risas llegaron a las enfadadas yeguas y soltaron a un maltrecho unicornio, lo miraron y no pudieron evitar reírse también, y Flash hizo lo mismo, aunque en el suelo.

- Lo… ¡auch!… siento… ¡aaaargh!… mucho… ¡aaaaay!, no lo volveré hacer – quejándose del dolor al levantarse y estirar su cuerpo lo cual se escucharon unos crujidos dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¡Más te vale, sino no volveremos hacer el… uy! – se interrumpió así misma Applejack tapándose el hocico con sus pezuñas.

- ¿¡HACER EL QUE, APPLEJACK!?- gritaron las tres ponis al mismo tiempo mirándola fijamente y con pucheros en sus rostros.

- ¡Eh… hacer el… pie de manzana! Eso es… el pie de manzana que te prometí que haríamos juntos – diciendo esto con una sonrisa fingida, mientras que las otras la miraban seriamente, ya que Applejack era muy mala mintiendo.

- ¡OKI DOKI LOKI! – dijeron las tres ponis al mismo tiempo y mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Ejem! … Lo que acabo de hacer es un remplazo de tierra, es algo que me enseñaron los elfos, en el bosque Evergreen. Ellos son expertos en este tipo de magia que utiliza el elemento tierra. En el momento en que soy golpeado, mi magia crea un muñeco de piedra blanda, el daño entero lo recibe este títere mientras que yo uso una tele transportación y aparezco en otro lado. – explicó Flash a sus amigos, lo cual solo Twilight entendió y el resto solo giraron la cabeza a un lado.

- ¡Ehhh! Cuando me pegan, creo un muñeco de mí mismo y aparezco en otro lado con magia – explicó con más sencillez.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – gritaron todos al entender.

- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!, ¡BRAVO!, ¡BRAVO! – se escuchó una voz grave y también lo acompañaba unos aplausos.

- Es muy notable que un simple poni, haya derrotado a nuestro camarada, y uno de los más fuertes por así decirlo, te felicito poni –

- ¡Muéstrate! –gritó Flash volteando en la dirección de dónde provenía la voz.

Los otros ponis también hicieron lo mismo, colocaron su atención en la misma dirección. Se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente rodeados por los grifos, de entre ellos se destacaba una figura negra y a su lado otra un poco más grande que el de su compañero. Este era un grifo de pelaje de color plateado y plumas blancas, lo que destacaba de él eran sus ojos y sus garras de color rojo sangre.

- ¡Bravo! Ese fue un fabuloso espectáculo, les felicito a todos, puesto que derrotaron Rubel, pero ahora ya no nos importa, ya que fue muy débil al ser derrotado por unos simples ponis.- explicó el grifo plateado.

- ¡OH! ¡Disculpen mi descortesía!, Me llamo Gorgon y soy el líder de la Garra Carmesí, es un gusto en conocerlos – saludó Gorgon con una sonrisa sínica.

Una expresión de preocupación mostraron los ponis y el dragón a excepción de Flash, este mostraba un semblante tranquilo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Es un gusto conocerlo! Y dígame ¿A qué debemos su agradable visita a este bello pueblo? – le contestó Flash con un tono sínico dirigiéndose al lider.

Esto molestó a Filch, ya que tenía una expresión de una furia incontenible, los demás grifos ya se encontraban inquietos y molestos.

- ¡Jum! ¡Interesante!, veo que alguien no valora su vida, pues te diré que te estábamos buscando, y ya que sabíamos que estabas en este pueblucho solo nos divertíamos un poco por aquí, y nuestra suerte nos sonríe ya que te hemos encontrado. – dirigiéndose a Flash.

- ¡Bien aquí me tienes!, ¿vas a vengarte de tus compañeros a los cuales maté en el bosque Everfree?, pues déjame decirte que no me sorprende –

- En algo… pero lo que más nos enfurece y no podemos darnos el lujo de permitir, es que una alimaña inferior como un poni haya hecho quedar mal a la raza de los majestuosos grifos ya que ustedes nos sirven de alimento jajajajajaja – se burló Gorgon.

- ¡Jajajajaja! Pero este poni tuvo la amabilidad de alimentar a los lobos de madera y otras criaturas carroñeras con sus majestuosos cuerpos – le respondió Flash con gran cinismo.

- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! – gritó Filch y se echó en embestida a gran velocidad contra Flash, dando incentivo a otros grifos para hacer lo mismo.

Flash planta sus dos patas traseras lo más fuerte posible, cierra los ojos y se para en dos patas. Big Mac se da cuenta al instante, al ver lo que hacía Flash y grita.

- ¡TODOS AL SUELO… YAAAAA! –

Al escuchar el grito de Big Macintosh, todos se tiran al suelo y se cubren la cabeza con sus patas delanteras. Los grifos siguen su trayectoria y Flash da un buen golpe con sus patas delanteras al suelo, provocando así un sonido muy fuerte, similar a cuando un rayo cae al suelo, tal golpe hace temblar la tierra como si se tratase de un terremoto. El ataque de los grifos se detuvo en seco al ver lo que hizo el unicornio y de nuevo tomaron altura, estos mostraron un semblante de duda y miedo.

- ¡Será mejor que se vayan ahora!, o serán comida para los lobos de madera como lo fueron sus amigos – dijo Flash con un tono muy serio, su rostro ya mostraba claros indicios de enojo.

- ¡Ja! Eso no nos va amedrentar – exaltó Gorgon.

- Si no podemos matarte, entonces mataremos a cada uno de este insignificante pueblo jajajaja – rio con malicia Filch y dio un grito a sus compañeros para que ataquen.

Los grifos se dirigieron hacia Twilight y los demás, lo cual estos ya estaban listos para defenderse. Filch y Gorgon arremetieron contra Flash, el cual se quedó quieto, estos empezaron su ataque golpeando el cuerpo de Flash, dando golpes cada vez más y más rápidos, pero tal parecía que no le hacían ningún daño, cada vez que lo tumbaban aparecía en otro lado.

- ¡Maldito!, es como pelear con un fantasma – exclamó Gorgon.

- Pensé que serías mejor que tus amigos, pero creo que pedí demasiado – comentó Flash con desilusión en su rostro.

El unicornio miró a sus amigos, preocupado por ellos, los ataques de los grifos estaba siendo frenados, Spike lanzaba bocanadas de fuego hacia ellos impidiendo que se acerquen demasiado a un buen número de ellos, Rainbow Dash y Soarin peleaban en el aire y, puesto que los dos son wonderbolts, eran más veloces que los grifos, Twilight ya se encontraba lanzando rayos purpura y usando su telequinesis para atraparlos y estrellándolos contra el suelo. Pinkie Pie ya tenía a varios grifos atrapados con su famosa mezcla de pastel con goma de mascar de color rosa lanzado, obviamente, por su cañón de fiestas, Rarity tenía a su alrededor a cuatro oponentes en el suelo y estando en posición de karate, Applejack y Big Macintosh ya habían lazado y amarrado a varios de ellos y puestos en pila mientras que Fluttershy tenía a tres osos de muy buen tamaño protegiéndola.

Flash, Gorgon y Filch se quedaron con la boca abierta, quien iba a pensar que unos ponis como ellos podrían hacerles esto a unos grifos fuertes y veloces. La mayoría de los grifos ya estaban derrotados, unos pocos huyeron de la pelea, quedando solo Gorgon y Filch contra el unicornio.

- Son una bola de inútiles – dijo Filch muy molesto – Jefe me haré cargo de esto.

Este se lanzó a toda velocidad y contra Flash, él lo esperó estático y cuando estaba listo a recibir el golpe Filch desaparece de la vista de Flash, el unicornio queda confundido y luego recibe un golpe por la espalda lanzándolo varios metros.

Flash se levanta con un poco de dificultad, solo para darse cuenta que el golpe que le acertó le hiso mucho daño, este rasgó un poco la carne del unicornio y estaba sangrando.

- Tal parece que hay como lastimarte, después de todo ¡desgraciado! –exclamó Filch con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Argh!, ¡OW!, Te felicito, eres unos de los pocos que me han logrado tocar, y creo que ya no es factible esa técnica sobre ti. Será mejor que acabe con esto – dijo Flash tratando de ponerse en pie.

Filch se lanza hacia Flash para propinarle otro golpe, mas Flash golpea con sus dos patas el suelo, y una serie de columnas en fila salen del mismo hacia el grifo, este logra esquivarlos y logra acercase hacia Flash, la garra del grifo empezó a emitir descargas eléctricas y logra acertarle un golpe en el rostro.

Flash con esfuerzo logra resistir el ataque de Filch y mantenerse en pie.

- "Oh gran protector y soporte de vida, dame tu cobijo, levanta tu poder para dar eterno descanso a los seres que blasfeman contra ti, oh gran madre tierra" – murmuró Flash, plantando las patas traseras firmes en el suelo y levantándose en dos patas mientras daba una mirada muy seria hacia Big Mac.

- ¡Eso no me asustará! – gritó Filch lazándose de nuevo contra Flash a gran velocidad con sus alas y garras bien abiertas.

- Esto es malo, debemos alejarnos lo más que podamos, estamos muy cerca – comentó Big Macintosh.

Haciendo caso a la sugerencia del poni rojo, todos salieron del rango de ataque de Flash. Gorgon miraba con gran extrañez como los otros ponis se alejaban hasta que se dio cuenta de ello.

- ¡Flich, aléjate de él, es muy peligroso! – le gritó

El grito logró llegar a los oídos del grifo que ya se encontraba ya demasiado cerca de Flash.

- ¡MUY TARDE! ¡ANGEL EARTH! – Gritó Flash dando una sonrisa hacia Filch y pisando el suelo.

El golpe que dio en el suelo emitió un sonido ensordecedor y lo cual de inmediato salieron disparadas un montón de columnas en forma de punta, estas salieron tan rápido que el grifo no pudo esquivarlas, estas atravesaron sus alas y todo su cuerpo. Todas estas columnas se juntaron en lo alto formando una pequeña colina con el cuerpo ya sin vida del grifo dentro de esta, luego el suelo se abrió y todas las columnas descendieron llevándose consigo el cuerpo dl grifo, el suelo se cerró y no quedó ni rastros de él.

- Esto es un buen ejemplo del dicho "Es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado" – se burló Flash y mirando a Gorgon que ya estaba temblando.

Twilight y los otros miraban con atención las acciones de Flash, él parecía otro corcel, no era el mismo poni amable, un tanto simplón, gentil, divertido. Pinkie Pie observó la expresión que tenía Flash ese momento, le resultaba familiar, muy familiar, como si se viera en un espejo, no solo ella sino que también Twilight y Fluttershy notaron su expresión.

"¡Mátalo!, es solo un asesino, un desgraciado que manchó con sangre varias vidas, la muerte es su merecido castigo" retumbaba una voz dentro de la mente de Flash la misma que se negaba a escucharlo, "Ya mataste a ese otro infeliz, este otro será así de fácil", seguían los pensamientos, Flash sacudió la cabeza para disipar estos mientras se dirigía hacia Gorgon que se encontraba paralizado del miedo.

- ¡Gorgon Crimson Feather! Líder de la banda la garra carmesí, se te busca en toda Equestria por aniquilar a toda una villa de grifos, tú sabes The Happy Wing, sin piedad mataste a todos, sin importar quien, solo por dinero y diversión. Tu cabeza por las leyes oficiales tiene un precio, no importa si es vivo o muerto, pero en el bajo mundo el precio es muy alto si es muerto, así que tu destino no es muy favorable que digamos – dijo Flash con un tono indiferente y con mirada fría.

Gorgon tomó algo de valor y se lanzó contra Flash para propinarle un golpe en el rostro, mas este lo bloqueó con un de sus patas delanteras.

- ¡Gorgon!, si no te atreves a dar todo de ti en esta pelea y te desases de ese miedo que tienes en tu corazón no podrás enfrentarte contra mí – dijo Flash mostrando un sonrisa ante el grifo

El grifo se alejó unos metros, aun mostrando miedo.

- Pero será un esfuerzo en vano. Ante ti tienes a unicornio que no importa lo que hagas no podrás derrotarlo… morirás en el intento – exclamó Flash muy sonriente.

- ¡Humf, qué presumido!, ¿no te parece Twilight? – criticó Spike dirigiendo su atención hacia su amiga, y vio que tanto ella como Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie tenían ya corazones en sus ojos y una expresión de estar soñando, pero había un semblante de tristeza en Applejack.

Gorgon pega un grito con todo su corazón, este levanta vuelo, agita sus alas lo las rápido que le permitían estas, provocando así una ráfaga de viendo, y de repente sale disparado a toda velocidad hacia Flash en forma de tornado. Flash hace resplandecer su cuerno a un tono plateado y dibuja un circulo en el aire formando así una especie de esfera de aire, se levanta en dos patas y extendiendo las delanteras hacia la esfera y esperando el ataque del grifo. El ataque de Gorgón impacta en la esfera de aire de Flash provocando una onda de aire que se expandió, el tornado de Gorgon y esta empezó a perder fuerza hasta que se detuvo por completo dejando a un grifo muy cansado y con la respiración muy agitada.

La esfera de aire que Flash creó le sirvió para amortiguar el furioso ataque del grifo, ahora el grifo estaba ya con los ojos bien abiertos y dirigió su mirada hacia el cuerno de Flash que ahora brillaba en un tono azul intenso. Flash con un movimiento rápido embiste contra Gorgon con su cuerno golpeándole el pecho atravesándoselo pero sin herirlo.

- ¡M… Maldito! ¿Qué acabas de hacer? – preguntó horrorizado el grifo.

- En un momento lo descubrirás – dijo Flash volteándose mirando a Gorgon.

Cuando terminó de hablar Flash, las extremidades y las alas de Gorgon empezaron ponerse más delgadas como si se estuvieran secándose. Un grito de dolor agujo emitió el grifo ya postrado en el suelo, levantó su cabeza ya con lágrimas en los ojos para mirar al unicornio el cual encima de él había burbuja de agua oscilando en el aire.

- Como sabrás, todo ser viviente u orgánico está compuesto en su mayor parte de agua, el ataque que te di me permite sustraer esa agua de tu cuerpo, por ahora solo tomé las de tus extremidades y alas – explicó Flash con una mirada aún más fría que la anterior – conocerás la muerte por deshidratación y tu cuerpo se volverá polvo y se lo llevará el viento.

Gorgon cerró los ojos esperando el ataque de Flash para así poner fin a su vida, pero nada sucedía, pasó un buen tiempo con los ojos cerrados hasta que decidió abrirlos solo para contemplar a un unicornio siendo sujetado por tres yeguas. Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy lo abrazaban del cuello con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Es suficiente Flash! – le susurraba dulcemente en un oído Twilight sollozando.

- ¡Lo derrotaste!, ¡Eres genial!, ¡Puedes descansar, comer y dormir! – le dijo Pinkie con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¡Hay que curarte esas heridas!, ¡No te preocupes, yo te cuidaré! – exclamó Fluttershy aún con lágrimas en su rostro y lamiéndole las heridas.

- Le envié una carta a la princesa contándole lo que pasó, ella enviará a los guardias reales para llevarlos a prisión, ya puedes tranquilizarte, ya no hay peligro. – le dijo Twilight a Flash sin dejarlo de abrazar.

La burbuja de agua que había sacado de Gorgon cayó al suelo, los ojos de Flash volvieron al color que tenían antes y su cuerpo se desplomó siendo sujetado por las tres yeguas, los ojos del unicornio empezaron a cerrarse.

- Rubel… tengo… que hablar… con el… mensaje – con voz entre cortada y baja decía Flash a las tres yeguas antes de cerrar los ojos.

Unas nubes negras juntan y giran entre si lentamente desprendiendo entre ellas rayos, de las nubes salen cuatros luces, amarilla, azul, roja, café, estas se colocan entre las nueves que siguen girando, de entre las nubes sale un línea que divide a las nubes dando la forma de dos gotas de agua unidas (ying-yang), en la parte más ancha de cada formación aparecen otras dos luces, una de color blanco y la otra de color lila, ambas desprendían un brillo muy intenso. Las seis luces empezaron a tomar forma, la amarilla de un dragón con cuerpo alargado, la azul de una serpiente de mar, la roja de un dragón de fuego, la café de un elfo mayor, la blanca de un alicornio y la última luz la lila era de un ser bizarro, como si fuera hecho de varias criaturas con cuerpo alargado. Todas las luces se juntaron y dieron cuatro imágenes. Todas de un alicornio, las dos primeras peleando entre sí, como si se estuvieran tratando de matarse y los otros dos jugaban y chocaban sus cascos en señal de amistad y armonía, luego de eso una luz cegadora apareció.

Al disiparse la luz Flash empieza a abrir sus ojos, la visión era borrosa, apenas se divisaba algo como una especie de techo, en eso aparecen tres figuras, una de color violeta, otra rosa y otra amarilla, pero aún no se aclaraban esas imágenes y poco a poco empezaron a definirse y empezó a escuchar sonidos. Esas figuras no eran nada más que Twilight, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy a su lado, se encontraba recostado en una de las camas de un cuarto del hospital de Poniville.

- ¡Chicas, chicas!, ya despertó – gritó la unicornio violeta.

- ¡Oh, vaya! Es un alivio que esté bien – comentó la pegaso amarilla.

- ¡QUE BIEEEEEEEEEN!, está vivo, está vivo AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – riendo la pony rosa como en una científica loca en una película de terror.

- ¡SHHHHHHHHHHH! – todos allí la callaron y abrazaron a Flash que se encontraba recostado en la cama.

Mas luego llegaron Applejack, Big Macintosh, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y por último Spike. Todos allí mostraron una amplia sonrisa al ver a su amigo que se encontraba bien.

- ¿Querido cómo estás? – preguntó Rarity sujetando con sus dos pezuñas la pata izquierda de Flash.

- Mucho mejor ahora que veo que están bien todos – contestó

- Estabas dormido como tres días, y vieras como estas tres se pusieron cuando te trajeron al hospital. – comentó Rainbow Dash.

Los rostros de las tres ponis estaba un poco rojas por el comentario de Rainbow, pero se contentaron al ver que Flash les brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

- ¡Vaya! Hermano sí que los hiciste pedazos a esos grifos, no sabía que pudieras hacer esas cosas – argumentó Spike.

- Es una historia interesante, que en algún momento les contaré, pero… ¿y esas alas, Spike?, ¿cuándo salieron? – dijo Flash observando las enormes alas que le crecieron a Spike, y este le dio una mirada como diciendo "oh picarón".

Spike sintió que ya lo descubrieron, así que solo se limitó a abajar la cabeza con un rubor en su rostro. Rarity miró la expresión de Spike y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Flash, el mismo que la observaba con la misma mirada que le dedicó al dragón.

- ¡M…Me alegro mucho que estés bien!, solo vine para darte las gracias por lo que hiciste, y… y será mejor que me marche, estoy muy ocupada, y… ya hablaremos luego. ¿Bienes Spike? – dando la vuelta y junto con Spike salieron de la habitación, todos quedaron con la una expresión de que no entendieron nada de lo que había pasado he inclinaron su cabeza hacia un lado, mientras que Flash los despedía agitando su pata izquierda despidiéndose de ellos sin dejar de sonreír.

- Y tu Applejack no tienes nada de argumentar – le preguntó Big Mac a su hermana que estaba con la cabeza gacha.

Esta se acercó a Flash y lo besó delante de todos, Twilight, Pinkie y Fluttershy se quedaron con la boca abierta por la acción de su amiga, mientras que Big Mac estaba como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Pudiste haber muerto!, ¡Tonto, tonto, tontooooo! – le gritaba mientras sollozaba en el pecho de Flash.

- Pero estoy bien, ¿no?, además no me hirieron… - siendo interrumpido por otro beso, pero no fue esta vez de Applejack, sino que fue Pinkie Pie.

- ¡HUMMMM! Delicioso – dijo la pony rosa mientras se limpiaba el hocico. - ¡Quiero otro!... ¡Ahhh!

Pinkie fue empujada fuera de la cama de Flash por Fluttershy que también lo empezó a besar y de una manera muy apasionada.

- Esta es tu recompensa por habernos salvado, y además es la segunda vez ¿no? ¡jijiji!, ¡Oh, sí!, lo recuerdo todo – comentó Fluttershy mientras sostenía con sus dos patas el rostro de Flash.

Flash quedó con una expresión de asombro, por lo que pasaba en esos momentos, en eso un campo de magia de color violeta envolvió a Fluttershy y fue arrojada de la cama para quedar encima de Pinkie.

- ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! Y… - gritaron al mismo tiempo Pinkie y Fluttershy solo para quedar con la boca abierta al ver que Twilight también besaba a un muy asombrado y confuso Flash.

Luego de besarlo, Twilight se separó de Flash con la respiración agitada y luego les dedicó una mirada a sus amigas diciendo "yo tampoco me quedaré atrás".

- Es una muestra de mi apreció por defender a nuestro hogar y tu hogar también, Flash – le susurró en un oído.

Flash solo movió sus ojos en todas las direcciones sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, no sabía si estaba muerto y estaba en el cielo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto ya que le dolían las heridas que le hizo Filch y Gorgon con ese ataque, si se hubiera descuidado un instante hubiera terminado atravesado por ese feroz ataque, luego miró a Applejack y vio tenía una mirada de disgusto haciendo un puchero, Rainbow Dash estaba ya en el suelo revolcándose de la risa por lo sucedido y al ver que sus amigas discutían. En eso Flash cambió su expresión, ya que se acordó de algo muy importante.

- Twilight, ¿me podrías decir donde está en estos momentos Rubel? – preguntó muy serio.

- Se encuentra en una de las habitaciones del hospital, vigilado las 24 horas por los guardias reales y en estos momentos está mi hermano allí tratando de interrogarlo. – respondió.

- Bien, deseo verlo ahora mismo, tengo algo que decirle – exclamó Flash, tratando de levantarse de la cama.

Dicha acción fue impedida por las yeguas que estaban presentes.

- Los doctores dijeron que tenías que descansar por lo menos un día más antes de levantarte, haz perdido mucha sangre y si no hubiera sido por Fluttershy, que cerró muy bien esas heridas, ahora no te hubieras despertado – le regañó Twilight.

- ¡OH!, bueno… entonces me quedaré por ahora en cama, y… muchas gracias Fluttershy – le agradeció dándole un beso en el hocico.

Este acto le llevó a que la pegaso amarilla se desmayara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo está el ahora? – preguntó

- ¡Él se encuentra bien, Sr. Blade! – dijo Shinning Armor entrando al cuarto con él Dr. Stable.

- ¡OH! ¡Hermano! – exclamó Twilight

- ¡Déjame presentarme! ¡Ejem! Soy el príncipe Shinning Armor, Capitán de la Guardia Real al servicio de sus majestades las Princesas Celestia y Luna. – exaltó El unicornio.

- Quiero darte las gracias por defender a Poniville del ataque de la banda la Garra Carmesí y a mi hermanita – señaló Shinning a Twilight.

Flash se sorprendió al ver que Twilight era parte de la realeza, le dio una mirada a ella y esta le sonrió.

- El Señor Rubel tiene tres costillas fracturadas, una contusión seria en la cabeza y varios moretones en el cuerpo, luego de eso nada serio – comentó el Dr. Stable.

- Pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre el otro individuo, Gorgon. Sus alas se quebraron por la deshidratación, y no solo eso, sus extremidades no volverán hacer las mismas, su cuerpo perdió mucha agua tratando de reponer el líquido faltante en sus extremidades, a duras penas podrá moverse –

- El será llevado a su nación para que lo juzguen conforme a sus leyes, lo cual no es muy favorable para él, seguramente lo ejecutarán – comentó Shinning Armor.

- Doctor, ¿puedo ver a Rubel? – preguntó Flash.

- Por el momento hoy no, lo podrás hacer mañana, necesitas reponer la magia que has perdido y que sanen tus heridas, además él no se irá sino hasta que se recupere – dijo el doctor.

- Por el momento me despido, tengo mucho que hacer y en tres días vendré a me digas que ha pasado, tengo que informar esto a las princesas, estoy en deuda contigo Flash, y lo cumpliré, solo tienes que pedirme lo que sea y lo cumpliré, eso sí recalco todo menos dinero – recalcó esto último muy serio.

Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente y todos miraron a Shinning Armor, el cual con un ligero color rojo en el rostro se despidió de todos y salió de la habitación.

- Bien solo he venido a revisarte y ver como siguen tus heridas, además la magia que has gastado es mucha, para un unicornio normal, pero veo que eres muy fuerte he muchacho, jejeje – dijo el doctor golpeándole un hombro.

- ¡OWW! Eso duele, doctor – se quejó Flash frotándose el hombro.

- ¡Bien, esto te sanará! JEJEJE – exclamó el doctor sacando una jeringa y sonriendo de manera malvada.

- ¿Señorita Twilight me haría el honor de sostenerlo y colocarlo en cuatro patas?, debo aplicarle esta inyección intramuscular en su flanco.- indicó el doctor

- Será un placer, Doctor – dándole una sonrisa sádica a Flash. – esto es una pequeña venganza por haber besado a otras.

Las otras yeguas asintieron con la cabeza con corazones en sus ojos, mientras que Twilight sostenía a un Flash ya muy asustado con su telequinesis, mientras que el Doctor le aplicó la inyección en el mismo lugar donde Applejack le puso la cola de burro en la fiesta.

- ¡AWWWWW! Otra vez en ese lugar – gritó de dolor Flash.

- Bien, está listo, mañana podrá caminar y dentro de otros dos días más le daremos el alta, bueno hasta luego, tengo que ir a ver a los demás pacientes – se despidió el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

- Espero que se pudra en el infierno – dijo entre dientes Flash y en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste Flash? ¿Qué quieres otra inyección, porque te duele el cuerpo? – exclamó el doctor sacando una inyección más grande que la anterior y mostrándosela a Flash.

- Eh…. Que le vaya bien Doctor, lo espero mañana – dijo Flash con una gran sonrisa y moviendo su pata mientras miraba como el doctor se iba.

- ¡OKI DOKI LOKI! – Dijo el Doctor antes de marcharse.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, por la escena anterior. El día pasaba rápido con la compañía de sus amigas y amigos, Pinkie hacia sus chistes, Fluttershy preparaba un poco de té, Twilight ya tenía unos libros de aventuras para leerlos, y Rainbow Dash ya se había marchado, Applejack se había ido luego de Rainbow, llevando consigo a una petrificado Big Macintosh, la escena en que todas besaban a Flash lo había impresionado mucho y no tenia de otra que llevarlo a rastras.

La hora de visita había terminado y todos se fueron a sus casas, Flash se quedó sólo en el cuarto y sintió que el espacio era muy grande el cual se volvió pequeña con la compañía de sus amigas.

- Lo he dicho antes, es divertido vivir aquí - Dio una sonrisa y se dispuso a dormir.

En la mañana, todo resultaba tranquilo, como si el ataque de los grifos nunca hubiera sucedido. Por la ventana Flash vio que los ponis realizaban sus actividades con normalidad, tal parece que ya están acostumbrados a que sucedan estas cosas.

Tres yeguas hacen su aparición en el cuarto de Flash, y de inmediato empezaron a entablar conversación con él, la enfermera Redheart entró y le dio el desayuno junto con unas patillas para que se los tome, luego de ello entró el doctor Stable para revisar sus heridas y darles unas indicaciones.

- Doctor, dígame ¿puedo ir a ver a Rubel? – preguntó preocupado

- ¿Rubel? Ah el grifo, pues sí, ahora que te veo bien, las heridas sanaron por el exterior, y gracias a la inyección que te puse ayer sumado a los excelentes cuidados de la señorita Fluttershy puedes ir a verlo, aunque déjame decirte que no le agrade mucho tu visita – comentó el doctor.

- Eso lo sé muy bien, sólo tengo que cumplir… con una promesa – se levantó Flash de la cama con un poco de dolor, ayudado por las res yeguas.

- Bien me acompañan hermosas damas – les guiñó el ojo a las tres ponis.

Ellas rieron un poco y con ayuda de una muleta caminó por el pasillo del hospital, hasta llegar a una habitación custodiada por dos guardias reales. Ya dentro del cuarto, Flash encontró a Rubel que estaba vendado todo el cuerpo, hasta sus alas estaban vendadas, el grifo emitió un bufido al ver al unicornio.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí?, Sabes muy bien que no quiero verte en mi vida – pronunció Rubel muy molesto.

- También me da gusto verte, pero estoy aquí no por placer sino que tengo un asunto pendiente contigo – dijo Flash muy serio.

- ¿Y que puede ser tan importante, como para mantenerme con vida?, hubiera sido mejor que me mataras y ahorrarme esta humillación –

- ¡Haahhh! – Suspiró Flash – eres como me dijeron, un total berrinchudo.

Ese comentario le llamó mucho la atención al grifo.

- ¡Rubel Alexander Silver Feather! Actual capitán de la guardia real de su alteza la Reina Titania Silver Feather, gobernante de los grifos. – expresó Flash con su mirada fija en el grifo ya que este estaba con en un total asombro.

- ¿C… Cómo es que me conoces? Y querrás decir Ex capitán, renuncié a ese puesto – dijo Rubel desviando su mirada a un lado.

- Tengo tres mensajes para ti – pronunció Flash acercándose al grifo y le propina un golpe en la cabeza al grifo con uno de sus cascos, el cual hace que una lágrima salga de uno de sus ojos para luego abrazarlo.

- ¡OWWWWW! ¿Pero qué demonios haces? – le preguntó muy enfadado.

- Este es el primer mensaje de tu madre la Reina Titania, me dijo que te dejes de tonterías y regreses a tus labores, vago cabeza hueca, regresa pronto a casa te hecho mucho de menos, y ¿cómo te atreves a renunciar a tu cargo de capitán de la guardia real? Si sabes muy bien que solo la reina puede hacerlo – le dijo Flash y alejándose de él.

Rubel dio una mirada de asombro para luego desviarla con un semblante de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

- El segundo mensaje viene del teniente a cargo de la guardia real, Vincent Dark Cloud.

- ¡Humf! ¿Qué quiere ese buen para nada? – refunfuño Rubel.

- Me dijo que es mejor que no vuelvas más, ya que si tu no estas le pueden ascender al rango de Capitán, que será una tarea muy fácil ya que no estas allí para impedirlo, y que se ganará el puesto a puro mérito y no como tú que lo obtuvo siendo el hijo de la reina, además que será candidato para casarse con la princesa Philia – indicó Flash.

- ¡SOBRE MI CADAVER! – gritó exaltado Rubel al escuchar el mensaje que le envió su rival de toda la vida. – ese inútil no podría convertirse en capitán ni aunque su vida dependiera d ello y sobre casarse el con la princesa, primero se congelaría el tártaro antes de que pase eso.

- Bien ahora, este mensaje es el más importante – dijo Flash al acercarse de nuevo a Rubel, el cual ya estaba listo para recibir otro golpe cerrando los ojos y levantando su cabeza.

De pronto los ojos de las tres yeguas se abrieron tanto como sus hocicos y sus caras tenían un color rojo, los ojos de Rubel también se abrieron mucho al notar que Flash lo había besado en el pico, y no era cualquier beso era uno muy apasionado.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué te pasa?! A mí no me gustan los chicos, maldito afeminado – dijo exaltado Rubel escupiendo, con el rostro rojo y con una expresión de asco.

Flash, al separarse del grifo, fue al primer bote de basura que encontró y empezó a vomitar y a toser.

- ¡Argh! Pero que desagradable, a mí tampoco me van los chicos. Sabía que esto iba a ser asqueroso pero no a este nivel, me voy a morir, ¡argh! – dijo Flash vomitando otra vez en la basura.

- Flash, ¿nos podrías explicar esto?, ¿por qué lo besaste? – preguntó Twilight la cual ya tenía una hemorragia nasal y un rubor bien marcado en el rostro.

- A eso iba, ese fue el mensaje de la princesa Philia Sweetwing, me dijo que si lo encontraba que lo esperaría toda la vida si es necesario para casarse con él, que no importaba si ya no era el Capitán de la Guardia Real o el príncipe de los grifos, solo quería que volviera y este junto a ella, que lo amaba, y también me dio ese beso para que cuando lo encontrara le diera el mensaje – argumentó Flash limpiándose el hocico con su pata.

Flash vio que de los ojos de Rubel empezaron a caer lágrimas para luego romper en llanto, por lo ocurrido.

- ¡Soy un completo tonto! ¿Cómo permití que esto pasara? ¿Sí no tuviera esta actitud? ¿Si no me hubiera peleado con mi madre? –

- Bueno ya cumplí con la promesa hecha a sus majestades, ahora me voy a mi cuarto y a quitarme este mal sabor de hocico – expresó Flash dándose la vuelta.

- ¡Flash! ¡Muchas gracias! – dijo Rubel con la mirada hacia un lado.

- Solo asegúrate de regresar a tu reino, cuando venga el capitán Shinnig Armor, le pediré que le informe a la princesa Celestia que se comunique con la Reina Titania, el resto les dejo en sus manos´- dijo Flash ya saliendo del cuarto seguido por las tres ponis.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto a la habitación de Flash, ya que este estaba aún dando indicios de asco, sacudiendo la cabeza o escupiendo, mientras que las chicas solo se limitaban a reír. Al llegar a la habitación, Flash se recostó en su cama y dirigió su mirada a sus tres amigas, las cuales, cada una, ya tenía una pata en su hocico tratando de no reír.

- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó contrariado al saber de qué se trataba.

- ¿No sabíamos que te gustaban los grifos? – preguntó con burla Twilight.

- Flash, ¿Acaso pateas con la izquierda también? – comentó Pinkie.

- E… eso… es un nuevo campo para mí – dijo Fluttershy al agachar la cabeza mirándolo fijamente.

- … - Flash las miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡QUE ESO ERA UN MENSAJE! – gritó el unicornio ya rojo por los comentarios burlescos de sus amigas. – La reina y la princesa me lo pidieron casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Flash volteo su cara haciendo un puchero inflando sus mejillas en señal de enojo.

- ¡Jajajaja! – se rieron todas.

Los días pasaron rápido, ya que contaban con la compañía de sus tres amigas, lo que si le desconcertó un poco fue el hecho de que Applejack no lo había visitado, no le dio importancia ese momento ya que cuando le den de alta iría a verla y preguntarle en persona.

Al tercer día el Dr. Stable le había dado de alta, no sin antes inyectarlo de nuevo, esto hizo que Flash lo odiara aún más, Shinning Armor vino como había dicho para que le cuente todo acerca del ataque de los grifos, acompañado de su esposa la princesa Candance. Flash se quedó estático ante la hermosa alicornio, sin poder decir alguna palabra.

- Es un gusto poder conocerlo al fin Sr. Blade, vengo a agradecerle por proteger a Poniville y a amiga Twilight – Dijo Candace agachando su cabeza.

- N… No ha sido nada p…princesa no tiene que agradecer, y déjeme decirle que es usted muy hermosa – comentó Flash sin saber lo que decía.

Esto hizo que las tres yeguas se enojaran un poco y le pegaran en sus heridas recién curadas, lo cual se inclinó de dolor, Shinning Armor y Candance se rieron al ver tal escena. Las conversaciones siguieron y Flash le contó todo, excepto el beso que le dio al grifo, y le pidió de favor que lo comunique a la princesa Celestia.

- Muy bien Flash, le informaré esto a las princesas los más pronto posible, sin más que decir nos retiramos – dijo Shinning Armor saliendo de la habitación junto con su esposa.

Twilight y Fluttershy los acompañaron hasta la salida del hospital dejando solo a Pinkie Pie y a Flash en la habitación.

- Flash, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó con un tono serie Pinkie

- "Oh vaya, y ahora ¿qué será lo que me vaya a pedir?" – Pensó con preocupación – si Pinkie ¿de qué se trata?

- Mañana en la noche ven a Sugar Cube Corner tengo algo que hablar contigo a solas, incluso creo que lo mismo te van a pedir Twilight y Fluttershy, ¿pero ven a ver a mi primero, si? –

- Bueno, está bien –

Luego de eso llegaron Twilight y Fluttershy y lo acompañaron hasta la casa de Flash, ya en ella hablaron sobre lo que pasó en el bosque Everfree y como Flash venció a los cinco grifos de la banda, también les contó que estaba huyendo de una manada de lobos de madera y de cómo llegó a Poniville.

Ya entrada la noche, las chicas le sugirieron que no haga esfuerzos o que trabaje, ya que podrían abrirse las heridas y que se tome el día de mañana libre, lo cual Flash aceptó al ver sus rostros de preocupación.

Flash durmió plácidamente esa noche sin problemas, en la mañana siguiente le visitó Twilight con Spike para ver cómo se encontraba y traerle algo de comida, luego en la tarde vino Fluttershy con un poco de medicina para el cuerpo y unas hiervas que Zecora le había dado. Ya entrada la noche, y después de que Fluttershy había salido para alimentar a sus animales, Flash se dispuso cumplir con la palabra hecha a Pinkie.

- ¿Y ahora qué será lo que quiere decirme?, si es otra fiesta, tendré que estar atento a lo que haga, no quiero ser esta vez una piñata – se dijo así mismo recordando lo que pasó en la anterior fiesta.

Al llegar a Sugar Cube Corner, vio que las luces estaban apagadas, se acercó a la puerta de entrada.

- ¡Hola!, ¿Hay alguien? – preguntó tocando la puerta.

Empujó la puerta y está se abrió, Flash se adentró en la casa.

- ¡Hola! Pinkie, ¿estas allí? – preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Quién llama a esta hora? – se escuchó una voz en lo alto de la casa.

- ¡Soy yo, Flash! – respondió

Se escuchó unos pasos del cuarto de arriba y la escalera empezó a rechinar. En efecto la poni rosa estaba bajando por ellas para encontrarse con Flash.

- ¿Pinkie? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó flash, al encontrarse con una poni rosa, pero parecía que no era Pinkie, su melena estaba lacea, y el color de su pelaje era un rosa opaco, el semblante alegre que irradiaba Pinkie se contrastaba con la expresión seria que tenía ahora.

- Sí y no a la vez, ¿Qué quieres? – le contestó tajante.

- Pinkie me llamó esta noche, quería hablar sobre algo, ¿la podrías llamar? –

- Estas hablando con ella, Pinkie Pie y yo somos una, me llamo Pinkamena Diane Pie –

* * *

Pues bien, primero quiero ofrecerles disculpas por haberme tardado en sacar el capítulo, hubo varios inconvenientes, uno de los cuales fue el tiempo ya que estaba de días libres de mi trabajo, otra es que tuve un bloqueo de escritor jejejeje, y la otra que he tenido varias interrupciones.

También les cuento que habrá ocasiones que en un tiempo en que me demore en publicar los capítulos siguientes, pero eso no quiere decir que abandone el proyecto, les doy mi palabra de que lo terminaré así que no se preocupen.

Ahora las aclaraciones, hay una escena en la que Flash besa a Rubel, eso no quiere decir que el sea del otro bando jajaja, más que todo esa escena lo ví de un película medieval, en la cual un sirviente de cierto caballero, envía a darle un mensaje a una doncella, esta doncella recibe el mensaje, la cual se trata de una carta, la lee y en respuesta a ella besa al sirviente para que lo dé a dicho caballero. Me gustó esa escena ya que es muy graciosa y me mató de la risa.

Bien, con lo que sigue, si quieren que cuente la historia de cómo le crecieron las alas a Spike con Rarity, puedo hacerla dependiendo de sus respuestas y peticiones.

El programa de radio que puse al principio de la historia seguirá un buen rato y pondré los reviews que escriban y pidan a que personaje quieren que inviten.

Con esto me despido y espero sus comentarios.


End file.
